Blanco
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Hinata Toma la Decisión de dejar la aldea para ser fuerte pero no sera la unica que se ira
1. Chapter 1

YURAJ

"BLANCO"

Hola aqui les tengo mi primer fic dedicado a sasuhina una pareja que me gusta mucho, la verdad no tengo experiencia publicando mis fics ya que los escribos en un cuadreno para mi, pero una amiga me animo a subirlo espero que lo disfruten y me digan si hago algo mal o si algo le falta (pero sean pacientes con mis faltas porfa) y perdonen el pobre vocabulario,tambien estare usando otros personajes de otras series que me gustan.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Capitulo 1

Salida

Corro a lo mas rapido que mis piernas pueden llevarme, en este sombrio bosque iluminado por la luz de luna que se filtra entre las ramas de los arboles mostrandome el camino mientras salto de rama en rama por os arboles . Siento el viento golpeando mi rostro con fuerza como insitandome a reducir la velocidad de mi marcha...pero no puedo, no despues de que èl me dio algo de tiempo, debo alejarme rapido antes que se den cuenta que no estoy, tal vez no pase pronto seguro mo notaran mi ausencia, quiza mi padre no, pero mis amigos?, lo notaran shino-kun o kiba-kun?,que harian?.

Me imagino que se lo dirian a kurenai-sensei y la misma le informaria a mi padre (que recien se daria cuenta) y mandaria a informar a los anbus a que me buscasen por mero cumplimiento paterno frente a los demas.

Pero eso ya no me duele, por lo menos no tanto como antes.

Extrañare muchas cosas estoy segura, todas las pocas cosas que me hacian feliz, mis amigos,los entrenamientos con mi equipo,las misiones...y tambien a mi niño de ojos azules, le extrañaria tanto, sus animos, la alegria que desbordaba y la fuerza que me transmitia, pero no puedo depender mas de el, ya no,me volvere fuerte por mi misma y les demostrare a todos mi valor como persona, como ninja.

Es extraño lo que me llevo a tomar esta decisiòn definitivamente en un par de semanas, en el cual pude conocerle, un poco, al menos, pero aun siento que le conosco mas que todos, su sensei, sus compañera, su amigo y rival.

Ahora comprendo mejor el motivo de sus acciones, el motivo de su dolor, siempre lo vi como un chico distante, frio, pero se de primera mano que la vida vuelve asi a la gente, un ejemplo claro seria mi primo, pero aunque parecidos en cierto modo, son totalmente distintos en otros.

Quiza no lo vuelva a ver, pero no le olvidare, todo lo que ha hecho por mi ,aunque tal vez nunca tubo la intenciòn de ayudarme, pero aun asi lo ha hecho y se lo agradesco y ... le considero un amigo como tambien como un compañero ninja, espero que de verdad encuentre el poder que necesita y la venganza que busca, aunque haya traicionado la aldea ( al igual que yo) y se haya unido a Orochimaru.

Pero no hay tiempo de arrepentice, ahora no tengo que acelerar la marcha para alejarme lo mas posible de lo que fue mi hogar,mi aldea, todo para de el que tomo su propio camino esta noche, prometi volverme fuerte y no volvere hasta lograrlo aunque tenga que dar mi vida en ello.

Pero aun asi albergo la esperanza de volver algun dia y enfrentar mi destino como tambien espero que tu tambien vuelvas Sasuke.

Bueno hasta aquí cortito los se pero pronto subire lo demas que seran mas largos y espero que les paresca interezante. Besos se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blanco**

**Por: pryre-chan**

Ok vamos por el segundo capitulo espero les guste.

**Capitulo 2**

Llegue a mi habitaciòn y empeze a llorar, como casi siempre hacia despues del entrenamiento con mi padre.

Me recordaba lo inutil y debil que era, mas que en otros momentos del dia, quiza a estas alturas deberia volverme "inmune" , pero no es asi siempre me duele, mas o tanto que las palabra de mi hermana menor Hanabi la que deberia ser la futura cabeza del clan, la mas fuerte, la mas digna...bueno segun mi padre.

Me dejo caer en mi cama, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Yo no se para que me esfuerzo tanto-digo entre sollosos mientra me tapo la cara con ambas manos. Una imagen envuelve mi mente la de un ñiño rubio de ojos azules con su gran sonrisa dandome animos diciendome que no rinda nunca.

Sonrio es lo unico que me hace pasar esos monentos, mis lagrimas paran y logro conciliar el sueño.

Me despiertan los rayos de luz que se filtran por mi ventana que me llegan directamente a los ojos,me remuevo inquieta en mi cama tratando de volver a dormir, cortando esos rayos que cubren mis ojos con mi almuhada, en vano, ya resignada me levanto lentamente, caminando casi por inercia al cuarto de baño,cuando me di cuanta habia llegado al lavamanos, me talle los ojos para aclarar la vista y lo primero que veo es mi reflejo en el espejo, que se ve casi como siempre, desanimado, con ojos rojos, rastros claros del camino que habian recorrido las lagrimas en mis mejillas y lo ultimo mi cabello "caotico" enredado y parado. Suerte que mi cabello es corto.

Abro el paso de agua del lavamanos y dejo que el agua corra por un momento, la tomo en mis manos- esta helada -susurro con un pequeño escalofrio que recorre mi espalda.

La acerco a mi rostro, el solo contacto me estremece, froto mi rostro con cuidado,tomo una toalla de una repisa que se encontraba al lado del lavamanos, mi favorito, blanco con el simbolo de mi clan en una esquina, y en la esquina opuesta lo que me gustaba de mi vieja toalla, una flor roja bordada con extrema sencillez, pero muy hermoso. Recuerdo que mi madre melo dio cuando era pequeña para mi uso personal, era muy buena en eso y en otras muchas cosas, quisiera ser como ella...

Salgo de mis pensamientos y me miro al espejo, mi rostro ni mi pelo han sufrido gran cambio.

Quiza una ducha me ayude màs no quisiera preocupar a Shino-kun,Kiba-kun ni Kurenai-sensei se lo que dirian... o pensarian.

Abro el paso del agua de la ducha, y mientras espero que caliente me desvisto sin prisa.

Cuando siento el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo y mis musculos se relajan, me siento bien y me relajo...era lo que necesitaba.

Salgo de la ducha despues de un tiempo muy corto para mi arrastrando los pies casi con la sensaciòn de obligaciòn, me envuelvo en mi toalla, y salgo a mi dormitorio para buscar ropa limpia rebusco los cajones de mi comoda y armario un conjunto adecuado, distinto al de siempre.

-Seria bueno cambiar mi imagen de vez en cuando- digo no tan convencida.

Al cabo de un rato no tengo ni opciones. El trinar de un ave llama mi atenciòn a mi ventana y lo veo totalmente iluminado, panico, si panico es lo correcto para expresar lo que senti, dirigo mi vista rapidamente al reloj que estaba encima de mi noche-

-!Oh no¡-grite al tiempo que me tapo la boca con ambas manos con miedo de que alguien me escuchara.

-S-s-son mas de las !SIETE¡- dije tratando de controlarme pero me fallo en la ultima frace a lo que lo reduci a un grito ahogado.

No habia tiempo para mas indecisiones, tome mi usual traje de entrenamiento y me lo puse velozmente ¿sere tan simple en verdad? Me pregunto a mi seguro es que tomarce el tiempo para relajarce iba a traer sus consecuencias, si ....,siento un estremecimiento en mi columna.

No pasa nada- me digo a mi misma-solo te castigaran si llegas tarde...muy tarde- es lo mas probable.

Tomo mi mochila que por suerte habia alistado anteriomente, me la cargo y salgo de mi habitaciòn bajo las escaleras. No me tiempo de desayumar asi que paso de la cocina a la puerta de salida de aquella manciòn hogar del clan Hyuga.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno mas larga que la primera y espero que mejor (desicion suya).Me he sentido muy feliz por los comentarios que me dejaron gracias....(con lagrimas en los ojos) snif snif . Gracias de veras.

Y también gracias a la persona que me guio para subirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blanco**

**Por: pryre-chan**

Bien aqui de nuevo ahi va

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando pude divisar el claro del bosque donde habitualmente nos reuniamos para entrenar pude disminuir el paso,al estar cerca del prado pude ver a mis compañeros Shino que se hallaba junto a Kiba con las mamos en los se dio cuenta de mi presencia se volvio hacia a mi junto Kiba-kun y Akamaru que se hallaba en su cabeza,al parecer Kurenai-sensei no estaba-que raro- susurre.

Hasta que estube a escasa distancia me di cuenta que habian tres personas en el claro

Reconosi rapidamente a Naruto-kun que se hallaba casi al otro extremo del claro hablando animadamente Sakura-san en ese momento me invadio la tristeza que trataba de ocultar, desvie la vista rapidamente y pude observar un poco atras de ellos apoyado en un àrbol con los brazos cruzados se hallaba el #1 de nustra clase Uchiha Sasuke con los ojos cerrados claramente harto de la conversaciòn de sus otros dos compañeros.

-¡Hinata-chan!-grito Naruto

Al parecer se habia dado cuenta de mi llegada,corria hacia mi agitando el brazo a modo de saludo

-H-hola Naruto-kun-salude timida con mi tartamudeo cuando me dirijia a el

-Neeeeeeee Hinata-chan estas roja-dijo sorprendido

-Que no me habia dado cuenta -pense en mi fuero interno mientras trataba de controlar mi sonrojo, entonces kiba y shino se acercaron.

-Hola hinata-me saludo con una gram sonrisa

-Guau (hola hinata como estas)- tambien saludo akamaru

-Hola-saludo shino con su voz seria que salia de debajo de su capucha

-Hola y bien- respondi al saludo de todos con una sonriza- y Kurenai sensei-pregunte un poco alarmada por si estaba ahi y no lo note.

-Tienes suerte llego y se fue al parecer para buscar a kakashi que no llegaba...pobre kakashi se lo pasara mal si lo encuentra sabes que kurenai-sensei no es muy paciente-este ultimo lo dijo con tono sombrio recordando seguramente los castigos a los que se hizo acreedor por llegar tarde.

Entonces cai en cuenta.

-Eto naruto-kun porque tu equipo se reunio aqui tambien-pregunte cerrando los ojos y forzando las palabras.

Cuando naruto-kun se disponia a abrir la boca...

¡PUM!

Una nube de humo aparecio frente a nosotros y cuando empezo a desaparecer lo primero que aparecio fue Kurenai-sensei parecia enojada ya que tenia la cara contraida en un gesto disgusto y luego se vio que sostenia a kakashi-san por el cuello en su mano derecha con un gram chichon que sobresalia en su cabeza,al parecer estaba desmallado, luego lo solto en el suelo con un golpe seco cayendo de lleno y levantando con su caida algo de polvo.

-Bien ya estamos todos-dijo Kurenai sensei al tiempo que se sacudia las manos-Les informare de la misiòn, ambos equipos se han reunido para tener una misiòn conjunta durante tres dias en la mansion Hiraguisawa que esta en la frontera norte del pais del fuego, se me ha informado que recibiremos mas detalles cuando lleguemos, nos encontraremos aqui en una hora,vayan a alistarce-finalizo-mientras se acercaba a nosotros (kiba,shino y yo) Naruto-kun fue a verificar el estado de inconciencia y posible muerte de su sensei.

-Hinata llegas tarde-dijo mirandome inquisidoramente.

-Esto..si p-pero-entonces shino-kun interrumpio.

-No ha sido por mucho Kurenai-sensei,llego luego de irse usted-puntualizo shino con voz seria

-Bien si es eso...vayan en media hora-nos recordo y se fue.

Senti mi cara calentarce cuando asimile todo los tres dias con el equipo de Naruto-kun

-Hinata

-Tres dias con el equipo de naruto-kun, tres dias naruto-kun, tres naruto-kun

-Hinata

-Tres dias, tres dias

-¡Hinata!

-¿eh?...dime Kiba-kun-respondi calmada de golpe

-Hinata en que pensabas es hora de irnos

-Si vamos

Me acompañaron hasta un poco mas divisar la mansiòn, se despidieron y segui mi camino andando.

No tarde mucho en llegar, entre y recorri los pasillos a mi habitacion con paso sigiloso, no queria ver a nadie, cerre la puerta de mi cuarto despacio, recogiendo mis cosas en breve, sali con el mismo paso a reunirme con mi equipo.

Al llegar al prado no habia nadie asi que decidi pensar en lo que haria para controlarme frente a Naruto-kun, pero no me prestaria mucha atenciòn con Sakura-san cerca-suspìro-esto no cambiara...

-tsk

Un ruido me sobresalta pego un pequeño brinco hacia atras y busco con la mirada y encuentro al otro lado lado del campo, apoyado en un arbol con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, como lo habia visto antes.

-Uchiha-san

Se me escaparon esas palabras en un suave susurro, pero al parecer en lo habia escuchado, abrio los ojos y levanto la vista para mirarme, me estremesi, su mirada era seria, casi hostil,no demostraba sentimientos, eran negros, sin querer me le quede mirando tratando de decifrar sus ojos.

No se con exactitud cuanto tiempo estubimos asi...mirandonos

-Llegaste a tiempo Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ççççççççççççç-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que les ha parecido

espero que bien... esta semana empiezo examenes durante dos semanas asi que tan pronto que pueda actualizare

deseenme suerte (y se pueden pongan una vela a un santo milagroso)

jajaja bueno no se lo tomen tan en serio.

Todo depende de mi.

Nos vemos.

Ahh.......................si

¡ GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS !


	4. Chapter 4

**Blanco**

**Por: Pryre-chan**

Capitulo 4 por fin....

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen....si no *-*

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mis amigas: Leidy, Ivonne y Maria

**Capitulo 4**

-Llegaste a tiempo Hinata-dijo kiba, sacándome del juego de miradas en que estaba, desvié la vista rápidamente y la pose en Akamaru que estaba al lado de su amo.

-Si...esta vez no tuve inconvenientes- dije mostrando una sonrisa- de pronto note que la vista de Kiba viajaba de mi a Uchiha-san que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos en pose pensativo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de reunirnos todos nos pusimos en camino para cumplir la misión yo iba hablando con Kiba-kun de un nuevo jutsu que estaba desarrollando con Akamaru que iba a su lado.

No tardamos mucho en verdad solo medio día en llegar, cuando nos íbamos acercando divisamos a lo lejos un silueta de una mansión que estaba enorme, mas grande que la mansión Hyuga por unos 200 metros, a menos eso creo.

Un !OH¡ general se escucho al llegar a la puerta que era enorme de madera, era claro que era una mansión muy antigua, de detalles simples un poco descuidada pero aun así se podía sentir su imponencia, al ingresar un criado nos guio a un gran salón.

Nos acomodamos de modo que nos vieran a todos en línea frente a una mujer joven que nos miraba con cautela con una anciana a su lado...Kakashi fue el primero en hablar.

- Buenas tardes, somos ninjas de konoh....

-Si, eso preciso pero ya es mucho de presentación - interrumpió la mujer con tono de fastidio-mi nombre es Ruby Hiraguisawa y en tres días consumare nupcias mi querido Yue...-al decir esto le salieron corazones en los ojos, poniendo las manos a la altura del pecho- y por eso los he mandado a llamar-finalizo de golpe enojada.

Al decir verdad la joven que estaba frente a nosotros debía tener 18 años y era hermosa con su cabello morado oscuro con reflejos, largo hasta la cintura con la parte de adelante cortado a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran de color purpura, llevaba un kimono igualmente purpura con bordados de mariposa que le daba una apariencia más madura...pero su carácter decía otra cosa.

-Vamos, vamos, Ruby-sama-empezó la anciana con voz dulce- ellos están aquí para ayudar, no se desquite con ellos

La anciana hablo suavemente con una sonrisa en su rostro de apariencia amable y con los ojos cerrados.

-Cierto- dijo calmada-como les decía en tres días me caso y la ceremonia no podría realizarse en otra mansión que no fuera esta por una tradición de mi familia, pero al llegar...

Detuvo su oración como al estar recordando un momento horrible de su vida

-Al llegar vi que esta mansión no estaba nada, pero para nada preparada estaba muy descuidada, los criados se encargaron de arreglarlo casi todo pero en un detalle me di cuenta que necesitábamos ayuda "especial"- dijo esto con un extraño brillo en los ojos- afuera les indicaran que hacer, Hitomi-san hazte cargo por favor-menciono dirigiéndose a la anciana que se encontraba a su lado y saliendo del salón.

- Por favor-nos dijo la anciana señalando con su mano la salida a la cual nos dirigimos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Vaya si esa mujer está loca!- hablo Naruto-kun al salir

-Cállate Baka!- le decía Sakura mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza

- Jóvenes su tarea será arreglar el patio trasero donde se realizara la recepción y el camino principal para llegar a la mansión- hablo la anciana

- ¡Que! Solo eso un súper ninja como yo no puede hacer eso no es reto y q....-le interrumpió Sakura con otro golpe jadeando fastidiada-Cállate Naruto!!!!!

La anciana solo soltó una risa discreta y nos dejo con otros dos sirvientes para que le muestren el camino

-Bien lo primero será dividirnos en grupos y nos repartiremos el trabajo-hablo Kakashi

-Esto es fácil solo es quitar algunas yerbas de un jardín-bufo kiba

-Esa es la misión!-musito kurenai-sensei-nosotros iremos atrás-agrego molesta-ustedes vayan adelante –dijo mirando a Kakashi con ojos enfurecidos a la cual el solo pudo asentir

Un sirviente nos guio hacia atrás de la mansión y...

QUE!!!!!-dijimos al unisonó

El patio de atrás o mejor dicho el bosque era un conjunto de arboles, hierba alta, incluso pude ver una serpiente arrastrándose por la hierba.

- Vaya que descuidado por eso necesitaba ayuda-dijo kiba resignado

-QUE ES ESTO DATTEBAYO!!!!!!- se oyó el grito de Naruto que venía de la parte de adelante seguro que también se habían llevado una sorpresa- (gotita general)

-Permiso los dejo-dijo el sirviente-suerte-y se fue.

-Bien empecemos-dijo de golpe emocionado kiba con llamas en los ojos y remangándose las mangas.

Primero nos dividimos el trabajo para hacerlo llevadero y eficiente.

Kurenai-sensei y yo arrancamos la hierba

Kiba-kun y Akamaru se encargaron de tumbar los arboles al modo de practicar su jutsu

Shino-kun vigilaba que no hubiera ¿"bajas"? durante el proceso.

Al atardecer dimos por concluido el trabajo por ese día.

Ya en la entrada de la mansión ya nos esperaba el equipo de Kakashi-san claramente abatidos como nosotros.

- Como te fue Kurenai-chan-dijo Kakashi levantando una mano a modo de saludo.

-Sii bien- respondió incluso sin ánimos de reprocharle

-Por aquí por favor-dijo un criado salido de la nada a lo cual todos dimos un pequeño salto por la sorpresa-la cena está servida-agrego.

Ingresamos a la mansión donde nos guiaron a uno de los salones que tenía una mesa ya preparada.

- Bien ya era hora de comer! – dijo Naruto seguido de un gruñido de su estomago

- no esperaba menos después de un trabajo duro!!-grito kiba

Así que eso era, explicaba el repentino animo de mi compañero seguramente imaginaba algo así.

Después de comer nos mostraron las habitaciones Kurenai-sensei, Sakura-san y yo nos quedamos en un cuarto bastante grande con unas camas ya preparadas, Kakashi-san, kiba-kun (con Akamaru), Shino-kun, Naruto-kun y Uchiha-san compartirían cuarto que quedaba no muy lejos del nuestro.

Ya era tarde pero se oían quejas desde el otro cuarto.

- Ya quítate de mi espacio Naruto!!!!-gritaba kiba

-Quita primero a Akamaru de ahí!!!-rugía también Naruto

- Basta chicos ye duérmanse – decía a lo que parecía Kakashi- san con voz adormilada y con un bostezo –mañana tenemos trabajo.

- No hasta que este cara de perro haga lo que digo y quite a Akamaru

- Akamaru puede dormir donde le plazca- respondió kiba

- Pero no en mi cama Dattebayo!!!

Sería una noche larga…

Como a media noche el cansancio venció a Naruto-kun y kiba-kun, pero antes Sakura-san ya acostumbrada al escándalo se durmió nada más tocar cama y Kurenai-sensei ya rendida un poco después.

Por más que intente no pude dormir y daba vueltas en mi cama tratando de hallar el sueño pero no funciono y el cansancio del día había desparecido, me vestí cuidadosamente y Salí con cuidado de la habitación para evitar despertar a alguien.

Salí caminando cuidadosamente de la mansión pero al parecer nadie estaba despierto, fui a caminar por los alrededores a tratar de encontrar el sueño perdido, la noche era hermosa había luna llena y brillaba intensamente como si fuera un precioso diamante, los alrededores formados con unos cuantos arboles que eran el inicio para internarse a un bosque , llegue a lo que parecía el camino de la entrada principal donde se veía que el equipo de Naruto-kun se había esforzado, seguí caminando hacia el "patio" trasero donde solté un suspiro cansado al ver que aun nos faltaba mucho pero por lo menos la hierba mala estaba arrancada.

Me adentre mas en ese patio tanto que llegue a adentrarme en el bosque que iluminado por la luna no era ten aterrador, estaba un rato así hasta que un ruido más bien un murmullo de un rio a lo lejos me llamo la tensión por el sonido fue fácil hallarlo y como esperaba era un rio pequeño casi un riachuelo en esa especidad estaba casi oculto, me acerque al riachuelo y me arrodille para tomar su agua en mis manos.

- que fría – susurre

De pronto note al otro lado unos ruidos, agudice el oído y note de un sonido afilado de un kunai chocando con algo luego un jadeo y un impulso, por un momento me exalte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ççççççççççççç-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo espero les guste, dejen rewiens para todo, sugerencias, amenazas.

GRACIAS POR SUS REWIENS!!!!! (sean cual sean) recuerden que con sus comentarios me hacen feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blanco**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Por: ****Pryre****-chan**

Bueno tarde pero aquí esta…

_Antes…._

- que fría – susurre

De pronto note al otro lado unos ruidos, agudice el oído y note de un sonido afilado de un kunai chocando con algo luego un jadeo y un impulso, por un momento me exalte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ççççççççççççç-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 5**

Calmate eres una ninja –susurraba para mi misma

Supuse que era un ladron o un espia que había venido a evitar la boda, al momento de mi reflexión los ruidos pararon y tan solo se oia el sonido de unos pasos acercandoce , me puse en guardia tomaria una decisión huir para avisar a los demás o pelear?.

Pero mis preocupaciones fueron en vano ya que a medida que la silueta avansaba hacia mi, me di cuenta que era…

Uchiha –san-susurre su nombre que volvia a estar en mis labios, al parecer estaba entrenando, pero había algo mal, a medida que se acercaba y la luz de luna lo iluminaba note que sostenía con su mano derecha la izquierda y pequeñas gotas de sangre salian de el.

Uchiha-san esta herido?- pregunte cuando estuve lo suficiente mente cerca para oírme.

El solo se limito a mirarme con disgusto

Metete en tus asuntos-contesto fríamente

Pero si esta herido yo tengo… -

No necesito tu ayuda-me corto a tiempo que se acercaba al pequeño riachuelo y metia la mano herida en el y observaba como la suave corriente limpiaba todo rastro de sangre que había en ella, luego volteo a verme de nuevo con una expresión neutra.

Esta vez no dije nada y me marche.

Al dia siguiente el trabajo fue igual de arduo, pero no fuimos los únicos ya que se intensifico los preparativos de la boda , se notaba la prisa ya que con cada espacio de patio que arreglábamos inmediatamente un grupo de criados venían y lo decoraban para la ocasión .

Como si nunca hubiera tenido un aspecto siniestro como un bosque desolado.

El equipo de kakashi-san termino antes asi que nos ayudo con lo que nos faltaba del trabajo.

Trate de evitar a uchiha-san lo mas posible.

Al terminar el dia todo había quedado hecho, de los cuales la entrada principal y los ahora patios anterior y posterior habían quedado finamente decorados especialmente el patio posterior al que solo faltaban acomodar las sillas y las mesas para la recepción después de la boda.

-Vaya ya viéndolo asi esta boda será por todo lo alto –comento Sakura al dirigirnos a la mansión después de terminar

-Es verdad será muy hermosa-agrege

-Bueno es que las mujeres la dan mucha importancia a estos eventos porque son especiales; verdad Kurenai-chan- hablo kakashi con toda su experiencia icha icha

-Pues si, una boda siempre es especial y viendo a Ruby-san lo quiere hacer inolvidable-dijo mi sensei con la mirada al horizonte.

Hasta entonces llegamos a la puerta del salón donde antes nos había recibido ruby-san y entramos.

OH! OH!

No se dejo esperar un deje de asombro de todos ya que ese salón antes vacio estaba finamente decorado con listones de seda en las paredes y cada uno de los asientos de los invitados que se extendían frente a nosotros ,rosas rojas y blancas adornaban cada esquina y llenaban con su dulce olor la estancia.

-Todo esta decorado-hablo sakura evidentemente sorprendia

-Seguramente aquí se realizara la ceremonia-comento shino con tono igual de sorprendido.

-Son ustedes?-hablo una voz

Muestras miradas se centraron en la puerta del fondo del salón donde se hallaba ruby-san

Sabia que lo lograrían, gracias a ustedes todo esta listo para mi boda- dijo a tiempo que corria hacia nostros y nos daba un pequeño abrazo a todos sorprendiéndonos.

-Ruby-san controlese, recuerde sus modales-decia la anciana que venia detrás de ella.

-Si, si…claro- dijo recobrando la compostura – gracias por todo lo han hecho muy bien y en el momento justo.

-Ha sido un placer Ruby-san- agradeció en nombre de todos kurenai-sensei.

-Gracias-agrego mirándonos a todos de manera rápida-se que he fui descortés la primera vez pero…

-Mas que descortés diría que por poco nos hecha fuera para que empecemos en cuanto llegamos- susurraba Naruto a kiba quien asentia con la cabeza.

-Pero se los voy a recompesar ya que hicieron tanto por mi…

En ese momento pude notar un brillo para mi desconocido en los ojos de Ruby-san.

-Los invito a mi boda, serán mis invitados.-termino con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento pero nosotros ya debemos partir-hablo kakashi con seguridad

-Pero les pensaba dar un pago extra-contesto con desilucion mientras giraba su rostro para no vernos, donde pude divisar una pequeña lagrima que recorría su mejilla.

-Lo sien….-volvia a decir kakashi que fue cortado de manera abrupta.

-Claro nos quedaremos-hablo mi maestra que había tapado la boca de kakashi al igual que kiba-kun, Naruto-kun y sakura-san.

-Que bien!!-decia emocionada la joven novia que había volteado rápidamente a vernos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-Me alegra oírlo, procuren estar listos para mañana-dijo animosa y salió de la habitación.

-Kya!!! Esto será emocionante-dijo sakura con un brillo extraño en los ojos y con ambas mamos juntas en su pecho, me pregunte que estaría pensando, cuando escuche un extraño gemido.

-Uhm!

-Habra mucha comida-acoto naruto-kun entrecerando los ojos y mostrando una de oreja a oreja-y sera gratis-exclamo a tiempo que le recorría un hilo de saliva por la boca.

-Uhm!

Llegaba a mi ese extraño ruido y busque con la mirada su procedencia.

-Eto-articule con dificultad cuando vi de donde procedía-Kurenai-sensei-llame.

-Si Hinata-volteaba a verme mi maestra

-Kakashi-san esta azul-dije apuntando con el dedo al ninja

-Eh?-articulo mi maestra a tiempo que diría la vista, al igual que todos al bulto que se le asemejaba soltándolo de golpe dejándolo caer con un golpe seco

-Kakashi, estas bien?-preguntaba algo preocupada

-no hubo respuesta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ççççççççççççç-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno que les pareció el cap, se que esta historia no esta gustando mucho asi que intertare mejorarla.

Mil disculpas por no subirlo rápido pero estoy de vacaciones y tuve que ir a casa y en alla no hay compu asi que no pude transcribirla, pero ya estoy de vuelta asi que prometo que las subiré mas capítulos mas seguidos.

Nos vemos y no olviden los comentarios.

**Pryre-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blanco**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 6**

Después de reanimar a kakashi-sensei salimos del salón con rumbo al comedor ya que era la hora de comer, pero cuando pasábamos por la entrada principal de la manciòn un grupo de criados nos llamo la atenciòn.

-Sera que ha pasado algo?-hablo con cautela Shino que se hallaba a mi lado.

- No debe ser nada –dijo desinteresado el sensei peliplateado-Ire a preguntar-definio y con paso tranquilo se acerco a uno de los criados que no se hallaba lejos de nosotros

-Paso algo?-pregunto tranquilo a un criado que pasaba cerca de nosotros

-Eh?-respondia al verse sorprendido por la pregunta-no se preocupe no pasa nada malo, solo que el joven Eriol llego de improviso junto con Yue-sama.

-Eriol?-pregunto el sensei al verse desconocido ese nombre para el y todos

-Si el hermano pequeño de Ruby-sama.

-Ahh y Yue san es…-dejaba la frase al aire insinuantemente

-El prometido de Ruby-sama-respondia pacientemente

-Ohh…lo había olvidado-decia con la mano en la nuca el sensei

Pum!

-Kakashi!! Como pudiste olvidar que menciono a su prometido-musito mi sensei a tiempo que le daba un coscorrón al peliplateado.

-Y como es el?-preguntaba Sakura que se había acercado al criado sin hacer caso a los sensei.

-Pues Yue-sama es el hijo de unos comerciantes adinerados

Oh!

-Se comprometió con Ruby-sama cuando aun eran unos niños-dijo el criado con el rostro melancólico.

-Es entonces un matrimonio arreglado?-preguntaba nuevamente Sakura-san

-Si y…-fue cortado por uno de sus compañeros que lo llamaba-disculpen debo retirarme-hizo una corta reverencia y se fue.

-No nos dijo como era-decia insatisfecha sakura

-Nee…-decia Naruto llamando la atención de todos-Seguro es uno de esos niños engreídos que tienen la cara asi-dijo poniendo sus dedos inclinados a la altura de sus cejas, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca con la boca.

-Ya basta Naruto, nos esperan -hablo kakashi que parecía recuperado pero luego de verlo bien note que tenia un parche en un chinchón que tenia en la cabeza.

Nos dirijimos a la parte posterior de la mancion ya que por allí estaba la puerta de entrada al comedor de los invitados, cuando una voz nos hizo detenernos.

-Ustedes son ninjas de Konoha?-preguntaba la voz de un desconocido

Todos nos volteamos para ver la dirección de donde había salido esa voz que estaba justo a nuestras espaldas.

-Lo son?- insistia la voz.

-Si somos ninjas de Konoha- respondia Kurenai a la voz con cautela.

-Ya lo veo- dijo la voz acercándose

-Oh!- se sorprendia por lo bajo mi sensei al ver al dueño de esa voz.

-Mi nombre es Yue Kinomoto soy el prometido de Ruby Hiraguizawa-hablo con propiedad el joven

Kurenai-sensei parecía inmóvil incluso que no respiraba ante la presencia del joven al igual que nosotros porque la persona frente a nosotros no se parecía a nada a la descripción de Naruto-kun.

Era alto de piel blanca que parecía estar hecha de seda y tenia el pelo plateado y largo hasta la cintura sostenido por una cinta casi al final y poseía unos ojos que el sol les daba un aspecto dorado y sobra decir que era muy apuesto.

Kurenai-sensei se había quedado sin habla y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas al igual que Sakura-san y yo.

-Mucho gusto Yue-san nosotros somos ninjas de Konoha presisamente ¿Cómo lo sabe?-hablo kakashi percatandoce seguramente de la situación.

-Mi prometida me lo dijo, como también su valiosa ayuda al prepararlo todo-menciono con una sonrisa y voz aterciopelada.

-Si ha sido un placer Yue-san, le deseamos que todo le salga bien en su boda-hablo mi sensei empezando a respirar.

-Gracias, por eso quería hablar personalmente con ustedes…-fue cortado el joven desviando su mirada a su lado derecho.

-Veo que les has encontrado-Hablo otra voz sobresaltándome un poco.

-Si Eriol, ellos son los ninjas de Konoha que ayudaron a Ruby en los preparativos.

-Ya veo y son…-dijo dirijiendonos la mirada.

-Ah! Si disculpe- empezó Kakashi- ella es Kurenai, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba con Akamaru y yo Kakashi- dijo señalándonos a cada uno.

-Ya veo, disculpen no me he presentado mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguisawa y soy el hermano menor de Ruby- dijo sonriente

A decir verdad el hermano de Ruby-san era de nuestra misma edad, tenia el cabello azul corto con reflejos piel blanca y vestía solo un pantalón negro y una polera azul.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo-respondio el sensei peliplateado en nombre de todos.

-El gusto también es mio-respondia el joven a tiempo que paseaba la vista entre nosotros y se detenia en mi por un momento en el cual me sentí cohibida.

-Ruby me ha mencionado que les ha invitado a la boda ¿es cierto?-preguntaba el joven Yue.

-Asi es Yue-san-contesto mi sensei.

-Bien en ese caso no es necesario que lo ágamos nosotros ¿verdad Yue?-dijo Eriol mirando a este ultimo-espero que lo pasen bien han hecho mucho-finalizo

-Vamos Eriol hay cosas que hacer- le dijo el joven de su lado.

-Si vamos-le respondía mientras cerrada los ojos por un instante-a sido un gusto nos veremos luego- se despidió y ambos se retiraron perdiéndose en poco tiempo de nuestra vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ççççççççççççç-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí es sexto capitulo ¿Qué tal voy?, será una pregunta que me responderán en sus comentarios ya saben que se acepta de todo, asi que los esperare.

Este fic tiene dos finales uno bueno, donde todos consigue lo que quieren y otro no tan bueno pero Hinata consigue algo mejor que nada.

Estoy con la duda de cual poner pero a medida que reciba sus comentarios sabré lo que quieren.

Gracias a todos los que lo leen como a aquellos que me escriben un comentario saben que yo :

LOS AMO!!!!!!

Nos vemos

**Pryre-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blanco**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 7**

Ya desde la madrugada el revuelo en la mansión empezó todos los criados caminaban de un lugar a otro trayendo o llevando cosas como comida, ropa y utensilios.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar casi cerca al mediodía todas las personas venían elegantemente vestidas para la ocasión familias esteras o solo personas solas.

-Pasa algo Hitomi-san-hablo mi sensei al notar la presencia de la mujer cerca de nosotros.

-Por favor las jóvenes tienen que seguirme-hablo ella pausadamente.

-Eh?

-Para que estén listas para la ceremonia, y los jóvenes también vendrán- explico ella al notar nuestra confusión

-Pero no es necesario que se tome las molestias- le dije en voz baja.

-no es ninguna molestia-me respondió-las señoritas por favor-dijo señalando una perta a sus espaldas-y los jóvenes por la otra puerta.

Nadie dijo nada, ni más reclamos solo siguieron.

Llegamos a una habitación grande con unos espejos acomodados en "U" en el centro y colgadores llenos de ropa.

-Vaya!- musito Sakura.

-Es increíble cuanta ropa- añadió mi sensei.

-toda la ropa es muy fina-agrege

- si todas son de Ruby-sama cuando tenían su edad y unos cuantos de ahora-dijo la anciana con tristeza en la voz- crecen tan rápido y pensar que hay se casa.

-Los niños suelen crecer asi- asintió Kurenia-sensei.

-Por favor elijan lo que quieran-menciono-mientras tanto ire a ver si no tienen problemas los jóvenes-salió de la habitación.

-Kyaa alijamos lo más caro y bonito para ponérnoslo-hablo Sakura-san a tiempo que le brillaban los ojos.

-Sakura solo elige algo que te quede no te fijes el resto-llamo mi maestra-Hinata busca tu también algo que te quede.

-Hai kurenai-sensei-empecé buscando en el colgador mas cercano.

-Ne Hinata-me llamo Sakura-que te parece Eriol-san-dijo con tono aparentemente distraído mientras miraba los kimonos frente a ella.

-Eh?.._a que viene eso ahora_ me preguntaba-creo que es agradable igual que Yue-san-respondí cuidando mis palabras.

-Si cierto- respondió satisfecha con mi respuesta.

-Yue-san es muy apuesto, no me lo imagine en un principio asi- suspiro-que suerte de ruby-san y note- dijo maliciosamente- que Kurenai-sensei no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Que!!-respondió enojada y algo sonrojada-solo me sorprendió y solo es un poco guapo-dijo mientras se cubría la boca y fingía toser.

-Ambos son guapos Ruby-san y Yue-san- añadí para cubrir a la ninja de ojos rojos.

-Pero parecen tan opuestos Yue-san es serio y Ruby-san pues ella es…

-Un poco infantil-añadió una voz desde la puerta.

Hitomi-san!!!

-No se preocupen yo conozco a Ruby-san y ella siempre fue asi-dijo dejando ver su sonrisa que arrugaba sus mejillas-Han encontrado algo que les guste?

-Si todas escogimos algo-hablo mi sensei

Tomamos lo primero que teníamos en frente.

Kurenai-sensei se vistió primero con un kimono guindo con bordado de flores blancas.

-Le queda perfecto Kurenai-san-hablo la anciana

-Gracias-dijo a tiempo que se sacaba la bandana de la aldea y la ponía junto a toda su ropa y se arreglaba el pelo.

-Sakura-san esta lista?-pregunto al acercarse a ella que estaba detrás de una cortina cambiándose.

-Hai , Hitomi-san-dijo mientras salía del vestidor

Sakura-san vestía un kimono rosado con bordados de flores de Sakura en tono mas claros.

-le queda bien Sakura-san- dijo a tiempo que hacia unas pòses como si le tomaran una fotografía.

-Gracias Hinata-

-Siéntese en el banquillo por favor- indico Hitomi-san.

-Hai-

-La manga tiene un corte-hablo la mujer

-Que!! Entonces no podre-

-No se preocupe-interrumpió.

Entonces Hitomi-san saco de un cajón hilo y aguja y con gran habilidad cosió el pequeño agujero y lo dejo como si nunca hubiere existido.

-Guau Hitomi-san –menciono asombrada-Sasuke-kun se fijara en mi con esto-agrego con voz melosa y estrellas en los ojos.

-Oh ya veo Sakura-san tiene novio-hablo a tiempo que verificaba su costura.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate y…

-Sasuke-kun mi novio!!!-grito con emoción

-QUE NO ME PONDRE ESO DATTEBAYO!!!...SUELTENME-gritaba al parecer Naruto-kun desde otra habitación.

-Eh? Que pasa?-pregunte incógnita.

-Baka Naruto nos esta haciendo quedar en mal, en un lugar como este!!!-rugió a Sakura a tiempo que salía disparada por la puerta-Lo matare!!-fue lo último que escuche.

-Oe Sakura no hagas una imprudencia –salió mi sensei detrás de ella-Hitomi-san cuide un minuto de Hinata por favor-y siguió a Sakura.

-Esta lista Hinata-san?-me pregunto volteando a verme.

-Pues yo…-la verdad no había elegido ninguno.

Me miro un momento fijamente.

-Pasa algo?-le pregunte en un momento de silencio.

-No me había dado cuenta que usted es muy bonita y tiene unos ojos preciosos.

Me sonroje al máximo.

-Gracias.

-Espere aquí un momento por favor-me indico y salió por la puerta.

Al momento regreso con una caja en las manos-Este será perfecto para usted-abrió la caja y saco un kimono blanco con detalles en oscuro de hojas en la base acompañado de un obi amarillo.

-Es precioso- respondí maravillada.

-Si era mio cuando tenia su edad- dijo con melancolía.

Al ver su rostro triste me sentí mal

-Yo no podría Hitomi-san es demasiado…

-Usalo por favor nunca lo use entonces y no puedo hacerlo entonces, me gustaría verlo en una chica bonita como tu-dijo con palabras impregnadas de cariño como el de una madre se tratase.

Yo asentí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ççççççççççççç-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno un poco tarde pero aquí el siguiente capitulo.

Me han dicho que puedo involucrar mas a Hinata y a Eriol y me gusta la idea pero quisiera saber su opinión para el siguiente capitulo.

Por favor opinen

Gracias a todos los que lo leen y un poco mas a los dejan un comentario.

Pero igual a todos los quiero

Nos vemos.

**Pryre-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blanco**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 8**

La ceremonia paso rápidamente y fue digna de permanecer en la memoria de los que estuvieron presentes.

Ruby-sama estaba preciosa con un vestido blanco, sencillo, no de los tradicionales voluptuosos si no, era un vestido largo de tirantes con un pequeño velo y un ramo de rosas que sostenía en las manos.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable mientras la novia se movía grácilmente por el pasillo que se extendía hasta Yue-san del brazo del que pude interpretar como su padre.

Yo me sentía ilusionada si duda era lo más lindo que había visto.

Los ojos de Yue-san que vestía con un traje blanco al momento en que Ruby-san llego a su lado me sorprendió ya que la miraba con todo amor, al igual que ella.

Estaban hechos el uno por el otro.

Cuando la ceremonia termino una ola de aplausos no se hizo esperar al igual que las felicitaciones a los novios del cual fui participe deseándole todo lo mejor a la joven pareja.

-Nos vemos en la recepción-hablo Ruby-san al terminar de recibir nuestros buenos deseos con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro Ruby-san- contesto mi sensei a la par que veía a los recién casados.

Cuando salimos nos encontramos de frente con el patio que habíamos arreglado que ahora lucia muy distinto con los adornos, las mesas y las luces que habían colocado detenidamente.

-Maravilloso!-exclamo sakura sorprendida igual que todos.

Caminamos hasta ubicarnos en un rincón donde no llamáramos la atención a medida que llegaban aun mas invitados.

-Kya! Hinata mira a ese chico-decía la peli rosada a medida que apuntaba a un grupo de chicos de nuestra edad-y a ese otro!.

-Sa…sakura-chan-decía claramente abatido naruto-kun por la acción de su compañera.

Yo solo llegue a asentir, no me gustaba verlo asi.

-Na…naruto-kun- le llame-mira la mesa del buffet tiene ramen.

-Eh!...Ramen VOY!-y salió corriendo.

-No te acabes todo Naruto!-le siguió mi compañero Kiba.

Entonces la música comenzó a sonar a un ritmo alegre para los que se animaban a bailar.

-Kurenai-chan quieres ir a dar un paseo-alcance a oír a kakashi que hablaba a susurros con mi sensei-Eh…bueno-contesto para tomar el brazo del ninja copia para empezar a caminar y perderse entre la gente.

-Sasuke-kun!-oi gritar-vamos a bailar-decia la pelirosa con tono meloso.

-No-respondía el Uchiha –son tonterías-decia mientras se alejaba de ella.

-Entonces caminemos-decía resignada la pelirosa mientras agarraba el brazo del Uchiha-Vamos.

Estuve un rato reflexionando aparentemente estaba sola ya que Shino-kun no me hablaba, solo se limitaba a estar a mi lado.

Ya estaba acostumbrada.

Note la mirada de una chica sobre mi y me estremecí, no la conocía pero me miraba insistentemente ¿Qué querrá? Me preguntaba.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hacia mi pero a pesar que no la conocía tenía un rostro amable, pero la notaba nerviosa por su paso algo vacilante.

¿Qué pasa?

Al poco retomo su camino cambiando su rumbo a shino-kun.

-Esto…-dudaba-Quieres bailar conmigo?-pregunto con voz queda.

La joven espero un momento la respuesta de mi compañero que al parecer no respiraba.

-Uhm…de acuerdo-respondió al tiempo que le ofrecía a la joven su brazo para que lo tomase.

La impresión de aquella acción me dejo perpleja nunca hubiese imaginado que Shino-kun aceptara de buena gana.

No pude volver a la realidad hasta que la figura de mi compañero se perdió entre la multitud.

No me di cuenta que estaba sola hasta que busque con la mirada un apoyo, porque al parecer un joven se acercaba a mi.

-Disculpe señorita-empezó.

Ayuda! Pedía en mi ser interno.

-Hinata-san-hablo una voz-venga un momento por favor.

No necesite mas.

-Disculpe-le dije y me apresure a ir donde la voz.

-Eriol-san-dije asombrada al descubrir el dueño de la voz que me había llamado-Usted me llamo?-le pregunte para estar segura.

-Así es Hinata-san-la forma en la que me miraba me inquietaba-Perdone solo que no la veía cómoda con Loki.

-Loki?-pregunte.

-El joven que la acompañaba-respondió mientras fijaba su mirada en mi, a lo cual me sentí incomoda y se aglomeraba el calor en mi cara.

Hubo un rato de silencio que el rompió.

-Hinata-san-dijo-Me concedería esta pieza-extendió su mano hacia mi.

En ese momento no supe que hacer nunca había estado en una situación asi….que le diría si.

-Eh?...si-extendí mi mano para tomar la suya y me condujo a la pista de baile que era una plataforma de madera armada en el medio del jardín para ese propósito.

Me guio hasta el medio ya que al contrario de lo creía la pista solo tenía en ella tres parejas mas, pero cuando se disponía a soltarme la música termino.

-Es una pena Hinata-san-menciono afligido-Pero…espere-se alejo de mi y se dirigió hacia un hombre que supuse era el encargado de la música.

Mientras ambos hablaban las parejas abandonaban la pista dejándome sola en medio de ella, me sentí incomoda ya que la gente de los alrededores me miraba, asi que empezó a moverme para salir de la pista también, pero algo me agarro del brazo.

-Hinata-san espere-menciono eriol que había vuelto-Ya esta todo arreglado.

-A…a que se refiere Eriol-san?-mi pregunta fue en vano ya que en ese instante empezó a sonar una pieza que identifique como un vals.

-Nuevamente me permite-pidió estirando su mano.

-Pero Eriol-san-trague saliva-no hay mas gente-le dije bajito para que el me escuchara.

-Mejor Hinata-san-me respondió igual de suave-asi solo nos verán a nosotros-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Era un manojo de nervios y un volcán en erupción cuando tome su mano para aceptar nuevamente su invitación.

El me devolvió la sonrisa al ver que yo aceptaba y ponía mi mano en su pecho tímidamente y con la otra seguía sosteniendo la suya, a tiempo que el acomodaba su mano en mi cintura.

La melodía era lenta y por mi kimono no podía hacer muchos movimientos a lo que solo nos limitamos a un movimiento de bamboleo, no tuve el valor de verlo al rostro por lo que solo mantenía mi mirada en su pecho (ya que era un poco mas alto que yo),ya que no podía dirigirlo a otra parte ya que no quería acordarme de la multitud a nuestro alrededor.

-Hinata-san-hablo el-se ve muy linda con ese kimono.

-Eh?- la sorpresa me hizo levantar el rostro –A…arigato me lo presto Hitomi-san-articule mientras sentía mi rostro caliente.

-Ah nunca se lo había visto-acoto.

-Si era de ella y me lo presto-respondí.

-Hinata-san puedo preguntarle algo-dijo en tono serio.

-Claro Eriol-san-le dije mientras indagaba en mi mente sus posibles preguntas.

-Le gusta la vida ninja?-

Esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida, asi que solo le respondí sinceramente.

-Si…pero-articule confusa-porque lo pregunta?.

Me miro con una mirada que no supe interpretar y me respondió.

-Por que pienso que una chica como usted debería estar al lado de una persona importante, que sepa tratarla y cuidarla y por supuesto que la ame-dijo en voz baja para que yo lo escuchara.

No supe que responder por lo que me quede en silencio un rato y agache la cabeza para ocultar mi sonrojo que seguramente me llegaría al las orejas.

-Hinata-san, la ofendí-alce la cabeza-no era mi intención-me miro suplicante.

-No se preocupe Eriol-san no me ofendió, solo…que nunca lo había pensado-respondí.

Su rostro pareció iluminarse.

-Si es asi quizá le interese el hijo de un comerciante adinerado Hinata-san-sonrio.

-Etto…yo…-trate de decir algo pero solo tartamudeaba incoherencias hasta que sentí que el detenía su movimiento, le imite.

-A sido todo un placer Hinata-san-dijo.

-Eh?- no me había dado cuenta que la música había parado-si igualmente.

Me guio hacia el lugar donde me había llamado, bajo la mirada de los que pude advertir de muchos de los invitados incluidos los novios, especialmente de Ruby-san que cuando noto que la miraba me guiño el ojo.

Hola de nuevo que les pareció el cap.

Trate de relacionar a estos dos personajes pero creo que no se me dio muy bien.

Espero sus comentarios

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y A LOS QUE DEJAN COMENTARIOS

Hasta la próxima.

**Pryre-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blanco**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 9**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que volví de la misión a la mansión Hiraguisawa.

me sentía algo rara en pensar en eso y por todo lo ocurrido, aun recuerdo las miradas que se posaban en mi cuando Eriol-san se despidió de mi y aunque no puedo evitarlo cada vez que lo recuerdo me sonrojo mas por la pena.

Recuerdo que fue lo mejor que no pudieran verme mi sensei ni mis compañeros, al menos eso creo porque al volver nadie dijo media palabra, cada uno parecía estar inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Ahora me encuentro caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga a los que es mi destino el dojo de entrenamiento de mi familia.

Me paro frente a la puerta por un momento aclaro mi garganta y respiro hondo para luego extender mi mano para recorrer la puerta, entro con paso cabildante por la sensación de que alguien me mira fijamente puedo sentir su burla en su mirada, me giro para estar en frente de mi padre que se encontraba un poco lejos de mi.

-El entrenamiento de hoy será lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-me dijo sin siquiera mirarme-pelearas con hanabi de nuevo.

-Si padre-le contesto

Me giro en mis talones para darme la vuelta y estar frente a esa pequeña niña que es mi hermana menor me mira con superioridad y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

-EMPIEZEN!-oigo la orden de mi padre y empezamos a pelear, ella se mueve rápidamente, es buena, tiene un ataque impresionante y no se descuida pero no es perfecta, veo con claridad un defecto en su defensa, pero aunque quiera aprovechar ese defecto no puedo, si la derribo primero mi padre la golpeara como a mí y no lo deseo es mi pequeña hermana.

Seguimos así un buen rato ella no puede golpearme con precisión la esquivo fácilmente y veo de reojo que mi padre se empieza a hartar , _es hora de terminar con esto _– me digo a mi misma y acomodo mi cuerpo de forma que mi hermana me tire al piso, lo mismo que sucede momentos después.

Mi hermana aun quiere golpearme aunque ya me encuentre en el suelo se dirige hacia mí con su palma abierta, hasta que se oye la voz imponente de mi padre.

-Basta Hanabi no vale la pena-le dice con cada palabra impregnada de desprecio.

Ella se detiene y me mira mientras respira agitadamente.

-A sido suficiente por hoy vete-le ordeno mi padre a mi hermana mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía una mano en su hombro.

Me levanto con calma del suelo frio y me incorporo levanto la vista en dirección a mi padre, de pronto sentí un golpe fuerte en mi mejilla.

-Eres la mayor decepción de esta casa-rugió enfadado-eres inútil como ninja –me dijo caminado al lado mío y dándome la espalda.

-Padre…-susurre

-Cállate!-me grito y me golpeo en la espalda con una varilla de bambú que usaba en el entrenamiento.

-Ahh..-gemí un poco

-Inútil!- dijo y volvió a golpearme en los brazos y en la piernas.

-Uhmm…-trataba de no gritar mordiéndome los labios.

-Ahora vete no quiero a personas inútiles en mi presencia-me dijo a modo que tiraba a un lado la barrilla rota con fuerza.

-Si…padre-logre articular apenas sintiendo algo de sangre que se acumulaba en mi boca.

-Eres débil y patética Hinata igual que tu madre-mascullo dándome la espalda mientras me apoyaba en la puerta corrediza semi abierta.

Levante mi cabeza en reflejo y la fije en mi padre que me daba la espalda, empecé a sentir mis ojos arder aun mas y note mi vista nublada, empecé a llorar.

Salí tan rápido como me lo permitió mis piernas, llegue a mi cuarto cerré la puerta con seguro y me apoye en la puerta y aunque me dolían las herida de la espalda no me importo solo seguí llorando pretendiendo hacer el menor ruido posible ocultando mi cabeza entre mis piernas flexionadas.

-Por…porque- me oía a mi misma decir.

Levante mi cabeza después de un tiempo inexistente para mi supuse que demasiado por el adormecimiento de mi cuello, fije la vista en la ventana donde ahora se filtraban los rayos de luna.

Trate de levantarme cuando sentí una onda de dolor que recorría mi cuerpo desde la espalda.

Sentía mi cuerpo adormecido, camine con calma a mi cama y empecé a sacarme mi palera negra con cuidado para no hacerme daño al igual que mi pantalón, ahora que solo estaba en ropa interior me dirijo al baño para relajarme y quitar de paso los rastros de lagrimas y la sangre seca.

Al secarme luego de un largo y reconfortante baño me fije en mis heridas para empezar a curarlas y sin querer me acorde lo que había sucedido el entrenamiento y las palabras de mi padre, me sentí triste por un momento y luego un nuevo sentimiento inundo mi ser algo que nunca me pasaba ya que generalmente era solo tristeza pero ahora me sentía como…algo enojada por lo que había dicho de mí y mas por lo de mi madre.

-Por que dijo eso de ella también era su esposa…-masculle con los dientes cerrados fuertemente

Ese sentimiento empezó a crecer.

Dejando a un lado mi dolor me prepare para ir a entrenar a escondidas como siempre, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de llegar y entrenar hasta en cansancio, tomo mi mochila algunos kunai y la pomada curativa que había hecho para colocármela en caso de que alguna de mis heridas se abriera en el entrenamiento.

Salí por mi ventana y empecé a correr a toda velocidad.

Llegue en tiempo record al campo de entrenamiento, arroje mi mochila a un lado y me acerque a los troncos que se hallaban en medio y comencé a golpearlos con todo el enojo que sentía en ese momento, no sentí dolor ni cansancio, seguí y seguí golpeando ese tronco con mis palmas abiertas.

-Porque…soy tu hija-decía en cada golpe –porque tienes que hablar de mi madre…acaso no la amabas, no me importa el liderazgo, no me importa tu aceptación, no me importa mi hermana, no me importa NADA!-dije este ultimo levantando mi mano extendida a la altura de mi hombro y llevándola con toda la fuerza que tenia al tronco de frente, espere que el tronco me detuviera pero solo lo ¿atravesó? No lo supe decir.

-Calcule mal-fue mi conclusión, mi mano nunca llego a tocar el tronco, me senté en el pasto agitada sentía de golpe todo el cansancio y el peso de los golpes que había dado, el enojo seguía allí pero había disminuido notablemente-sonreí-me sentía mejor, nunca había hecho algo así.

Descanse un rato para luego fijarme las marcas del tronco, me acerque y las toque pero apenas mis dedos tocaron la superficie el tronco fue cediendo desde la mitad hasta caerse al piso, dejando a su mitad anclada y con impresión de haber sido cortada con algo muy filoso.

-Esto ya estaba así?-me pregunte pero lo deseche porque había estado entrenando en el y no había cedido-entonces?...fui…fui yo acaso?-me dije pero como yo podría hacer algo así.

La vista se me nublo por un momento y caí de rodillas realmente estaba cansada y me dolía la cabeza.

-Mejor lo pienso mañana-me dije y empecé a caminar de regreso con calma.

No había caminado un par de metros cuando un ruido me llamo la atención entre el bosque.

Camine silenciosamente para no ser descubierta en caso de ser un enemigo, pero mi sorpresa fue encontrar al ultimo uchiha sentado a la base de un árbol tratando de vendarse la mano herida y si no me faltaba la memoria era la misma que se había lastimado en la última misión.

Me acerque a él con seguridad lo cual me sorprendió a mí misma, el noto mi presencia y giro verme.

-Que quieres- me dijo fríamente mientras me miraba fijamente

-Yo…yo, está herido Uchiha-san tengo una pomada que bajara su hinchazón y calmara su dolor es muy bueno para los entrenamientos fuertes-le dije a modo que lo sacaba de mi mochila y se lo mostraba con un sonrisa sincera por que esa era la verdad yo misma la había comprobado.

-No me molestes no tienes un clan al cual molestar o una fiesta a la cual asistir!-me dio con desprecio parándose y tratando de alejarse.

Que! Como me decía eso si yo solo trataba de ayudar a un compañero.

-Solo quería ayudar…Uchiha-san-le dije en voz baja no pensé que me escuchara.

-Porque no te vas nadie necesita la ayuda de alguien débil y patética como tu!-me grito.

Bien es verdad que era una de las personas que tenía más paciencia en Konoha y que siempre veía el vaso medio lleno pero ahora, ahora sentía ese enojo surgir de mi ser y llenar mi cabeza y pasar a mi boca, me había dicho las mismas palabras hirientes de mi padre, no podía detenerme a mi misma y mientras veía que se alejaba de mi le dije:

-Uchiha-san-le hable con voz modulada, el se voltio a verme.

-deja de molestar-me respondió en tono amenazante

-Usted…usted-empecé a decir mientras que en mi cabeza se calentaba aun mas, el se voltio a verme, y entonces no lo soporte mas.

-Usted… es…es un IDIOTA!-le grite con todo lo que daba mis pulmones y le arrojaba en un reflejo la pomada que sujetaba en mis manos la cual fue a parar a la cabeza del pelinegro haciéndolo sentar de golpe en el suelo.

Me fue corriendo no aguantada escuchar la voz del Uchiha aunque también luego tome conciencia de mis actos y lo que se me ocurrió en ese instante era salir corriendo.

Ahora estoy en mi cama con mi almohada en mi cara esperando que se borre todo lo que hice, lo cual no creo posible.

-Ser enemiga del ninja numero uno de mi generación _Genial!-_pense.

Al día siguiente me prepare como siempre para el entrenamiento aunque no tuviera idea de que me iba a pasar.

Al llegar mi sensei nos informo de hacer una misión conjunta con los equipos de Kakashi-san, Asuma-san y el nuestro, mi temblor fue evidente pero nadie dijo nada ya que solía hacerlo cuando me enteraba de alguna misión con Naruto-kun, pero esta vez era diferente temblaba porque me encontraría de frente con el Uchiha.

El equipo de Asuma-san acababa de llegar y solo esperábamos al grupo que faltaba, cada vez mi nerviosismo era mas notable ya que notaba algunas de las miradas de mis compañeros sobre mi y la de mi sensei que se acercaba a mi con algo de preocupación.

-Te pasa algo Hinata?-me pregunto al llegar donde yo estaba

-Yo…yo nada Kurenai-sensei-le dije cuando se me difilcutaba explicarle mi situación

-Kurenai-chan, Asuma-kun lamento la tardanza, pero ya estamos aquí-llamo una voz conocida por todos

-Kakashi llegas tarde!-grito mi sensei al enmascarado que llegaba frente nuestro con sus alumnos detrás suyo.

Por un momento sentí mi corazón saltar por la sorpresa.

00888000888

Lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta es cap.

Espero sus comentarios.

Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar comentarios.

Nos vemos.

**Pryre-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blanco**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 10**

Sentía mi corazón en los oídos por la presencia del pelinegro, más aun cuando dirigió la vista hacia a mi desde la distancia.

Por un momento me sentí mareada.

-Hinata te sientes bien?-pregunto mi sensei con clara preocupación

-S-si no se preocupe Kurenai-sensei, solo es el calor-le dije para que no se preocupara mas de la cuenta al igual que mis compañeros.

-Empezamos Kurenai-chan-llamo el sensei peliplateado con algo de ironía. Note de inmediato un cambio de humor en mi sensei.

-Claro… si ambos están listos-aumento con sarcasmo.

En el momento nos reunimos todos formando un semicírculo alrededor de los senseis, yo procure alegarme de Uchiha-san como si fuéramos polos iguales.

-Haremos algo sencillo hoy-hablo la pelinegra-los tres equipos harán una prueba de capacidad.

Capacidad?-era la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos.

-a que se refiere Kurenai-sensei-hablo mi compañero junto a akamaru

-Sencillo todos harán una pruebita que consiste en encontrar tres cosas de una lista antes del atardecer eso es todo-finalizo confiaba con la vista fija en mi equipo.

Antes de nada asuma-san nos paso unos papeles a cada uno donde se encontrarían seguramente las cosas que menciono.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras leíamos unos momentos.

-Que!...la rosa de agua-grito Ino asombrada-saben lo que piden.

-que pasa ino porque el escándalo-farfullaba con desgano su compañero shikamaru.

-Que no lo entiendes la rosa del agua es una clase extraña de rosa que al contrario de otras no puede estar lejos del agua porque enseguida se marchita, es muy preciada y escasa porque se cree que trae suerte.-termino la rubia inspirando todo el aire que podía.

Fije mi vista de nuevo a la lista que tenía en mis manos.

-Una rosa de agua

-El tomo especial de aniversario icha icha

-Un pedazo de cascaron del huevo de un ave de fuego

Como no me había dado cuenta antes eran cosas rarísimas.

Una rosa que es difícil de encontrar y aun peor de transportar, un libro tomo especial que seguramente estaría agotado y un pedazo del cascaron de un ave casi extinta.

Era muy raro este tipo de prueba, mas aun porque nos harían hacerla?.

-No se quejen el conseguir esas cosas probaran sus habilidades ninjas…aunque claro estoy segura que mis alumnos no me decepcionaran-dijo mi sensei, empecé a entender a poco la razón del asunto.

-no te fíes Kurenai, ya veremos al atardecer-hablo el sensei peliplateado mientras olvidada todo termino amistoso hacia mi sensei.

-Tu crees….

-Bien empecemos- hablo asuma-san interrumpiéndolos seguramente atento a la situación-pueden organizarse aquí o en otro lugar ustedes deciden, deben encontrar los objetos de la lista antes del atardecer y volver aquí, al grupo que tenga todos los objetos será el ganador, bien si no hay preguntas pueden irse

En ese momento nos separamos cada equipo a lado contrario al otro.

Nosotros nos reunimos en un pequeño claro del bosque para organizarnos.

-Porque tenemos que hacer esto por los caprichos de la sensei-

-Debemos hacerlo lo mejor posible Kiba-kun-le respondí

-Pero todo lo que nos han pedido son cosas extrañas nunca había oído hablar de ellas y seguro que ninguno de los otros tampoco, bueno… tal vez Naruto sepa del libro de aniversario pero el resto….

-Acertaste-dijo mi compañero Shino

-A que te refieres? Shino

-Que en la lista hay un objeto que un equipo puede conseguir, seguramente porque un sensei lo sabía y lo puso en la lista.

Pensando en eso tiene razón, el saber de la rosa beneficiaria al equipo de ino porque ella sabía de eso, el libro al equipo de Naruto, entonces el cascaron seria nuestro beneficio?

-entonces el cascaron seria nuestro?-pregunte bajito

-Así debería ser pero yo no estoy enterado de la ubicación del nido del ave…sabes algo Kiba?-pregunto pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza negativo por lo que giro hacia mi y me pregunto –sabes algo Hinata?.

Lo pensé un poco pero no hallaba respuesta, que puedo saber de un ave de fuego y…

-Creo que si Shino-kun pero no estoy segura…-añadí tenía una leve sospecha.

-Eso es algo, seguro los demás cedieron cuenta también de eso, asi que sería mejor separarnos paro tener más oportunidades de conseguir los objetos de la lista, pero más aun seria más fácil si seguimos al miembro contrario que sepa la ubicación de algún objeto para conseguirlo antes que el contrario lo ubique.

-por mi esta bien son un genio siguiendo a alguien-concordó Kiba a lo cual yo solo asentí.

-Esta bien nos dividiremos Kiba tu seguirás a Ino que sabe seguramente el paradero de la rosa de agua.

-Ok.

-Hinata tu iras al nido del ave y tomaras un pedazo de cascaron y asegúrate que nadie te siga.

-H-hai-

-Yo iré a seguir a Naruto para el libro, nos veremos al atardecer en el punto de reunión ¿de acuerdo?.

-Si-

-Andando-

Estuve recorriendo el bosque internándome en el.

Al poco tiempo pude ver un árbol alto un poco mas que los demás a su alrededor, me acerque a el y salte entre sus ramas hasta su parte media, viéndome rodeada de hojas de color propias de el otoño.

Estire mis brazos todo lo que pude a una rama cercana hasta quedar de puntillas sobre mis pies, mi mano busco en el nido suavemente hasta encontrar una pequeña pieza de cascaron.

La tome entre mis manos apreciadora ligeramente se veía tan frágil y hermosa.

Al llegar al suelo agudice mis sentidos en caso de que me hayan seguido pero no fue necesario ya que una voz me interrumpió.

-Dámelo-

-U-Uchiha-san-

Ahí enfrente mío el ultimo Uchiha se alzaba frente a mi desafiante.

No podría enfrentarme a él estaba segura, la única opción que se me ocurría seria huir de el.

Salte a la rama mas cercana a mi, tal vez si iba entre ellas lo perdería…

Fui un poco ingenua.

No conté con su velocidad en cuanto me di cuenta estaba detrás mio con gesto arrogante y por un segundo me sujeto el brazo para que no escapase, me voltee en respuesta a mi sorpresa.

-Uchiha-san..no me…-trate de decirle pero rápidamente mis pies encontraron el final de la rama y resbale, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo pesado y sin que mi mente funcionara claramente para reaccionar me sentí caer de espaldas, era cuestión de tiempo que mi cuerpo encontrase la tierra dura y firme…dolería.

Cerré mis ojos en una respuesta involuntaria a la caída, esperando el dolor del golpe.

Entonces sentí en la espalda una superficie dura y…crujiente que se extendía a través de mi a medida que iba cayendo en ella.

Hojas…hojas secas habían amortiguado la caída, bueno la peor parte, al hacer un escaneo de la condición de mi cuerpo encontré una golpes ligeros, una raspadura en mi mejilla que parecía leve y un dolor en mi tobillo…aposte porque no fuera una torcedura.

Abri los ojos y trate de moverme con el cuerpo algo agarrotado, la luz me llego de lleno y me obligo a entrecerrar mis ojos.

De un movimiento rápido me sentí apresada entre el acumulo de hojas y la sombra que cubría la luz directa hacia a mi.

-Donde lo tienes…dámelo- exigió la voz de la sombra a la cual si no podía distinguir a su dueño sabia de quien se trataba, me tenia atrapada por las muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza en un intento de quitarme el cascaron que sujetaba en mi puño derecho.

-Donde esta toda tu furia Hyuga-se burlo

Me estremecí pero de enojo, que me recordara ese episodio de mi vida justo ahora!

Y mas aun porque de todas las persona que estaban a mi alrededor amigos conocidos y familia…porque el que se atravesó en mi camino esa vez fue el Uchiha que no era nada mio, solo un rostro y que parezca que se divierte al recordarlo me ofende, me irrita.

Pero ahora no podía canalizar ese enojo, no ahora que me di cuenta de un detalle.

El estaba encima mío a horcajadas, sosteniéndome y poniendo fuerza en ello para que no escapase o intente algo haciendo que nos encontráramos en un incomodo acercamiento.

-U-uchiha-san suélteme por favor-

-Solo dame el cascaron y te soltare hyuga-

-No puedo hacer eso…por favor-

-No- fue su fría y directa respuesta.

Forcejeaba para escaparme pero su fuerza era mucha me sentí como una niña de tres años, acomode todos los escenarios que podían suceder desde un rescate heroico de mi equipo hasta el momento en que le daba un rodillazo al Uchiha y lo dejaba en el suelo para aprovechar a escapar, deseche la idea al notar que apresaba mis piernas con fuerza.

En un rinconcito de mi mente incluso se dio la idea leve y borrosa de que en un ataque de caballerosidad el pelinegro me soltara y se disculpara conmigo para dejarme marchar.

Ni en un millón de años.

-Porque no intentas escaparte- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

Que cree que trataba de hacer, acomodarme? Mi forcejeo se volvió mas fuerte e insistente.

Detalle.

En un segundo de descuido y en mi lucha note como una de las manos del Uchiha se aflojaba en una fracción de segundo.

Debe ser la que se lastimo la otra vez, no debió haberse curado apropiadamente…aprovechare la oportunidad no me rendiré aun.

Tenia mi mini plan completo asi que en un descuido suyo me fui con toda mi fuerza a mi mano para que la suya me liberase...y funciono de un salto me separe de el y me reincorpore rápidamente para ponerme a correr, lo estaba logrado todo era cosa de andar con cuidado una vez lejos de él.

Que esto no tenia fin.

Porque estaba acorralada otra vez por él, esta vez en el tronco del árbol en qué momento me sujeto?

-bien hecho-me felicito-fue un descuido mio pero no volverá a ocurrir-me dijo apretando con toda su fuerza su mano dañada lastimándome y aunque él lo ocultara al ver su rostro me di cuenta que a él también le dolía.

A pesar de todo no solté el cascaron de mi mano.

-y?-

-Uchiha-san por favor-le pedí con un tono que quiso imitar a un ruego, hasta a mi me pareció falso.

Si seguíamos asi el tiempo se acabaría, pero cuanto había pasado?

No lo sabia con exactitud…pero lo que si sabía era que no tenia porque dejarme manejar por el Uchiha, tendría que haber una forma de escapar de el..pero en este momento no dejaba de mirarme fijamente como queriendo adivinar mis planes para la nueva fuga.

Que hacer?

No importa lo intentare de nuevo me liberaría de el con todas mis fuerzas…pero no había pensado en su velocidad me alcanzaría antes de perderme de vista?, si seguro, entonces no me quedaba otra que darle un golpe, solo uno es lo que necesito para que mi chakra anule al suyo, por un tiempo lo adormecería lo suficiente, seguro, acumule mi fuerza y mi chakra en mi palma.

Me liberaría de un tirón, como antes pero no huiría le golpearía…o lo intentaría, bien.

Me libere de el con toda fuerza que fui capaz estaba sorprendía era mas fuerte que antes, el también lo noto cuando se dio cuenta y me miro de forma que no supe interpretar con exactitud.

Estiraba mi palma hacia su cuerpo lista para darle un golpe…ah no podía alcanzarle había retrocedió tendría que dar a lo sumo un paso para acertar en el y lo di.

Algo que no previne antes.

Al apoyar mi pie para alcanzarle un fuerte dolor de momento me hiso imposible el apoyarlo completamente y el equilíbrame, a cambio caí adelante sin poderme detenerme.

Lo que había sido un intento de ataque se había convertido en una caída de frete al piso…o eso era lo que esperaba.

No pensé que detendría mi caída con su cuerpo, precisamente su pecho el cual me apoyaba ahora.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Que les pareció? lamento la tardanza

**Pryre-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blanco**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 11**

Sentía el palpitar de su corazón rebotándome en los oídos en un sonido constante y regular.

_-Me siento entumecida-_

El palpitante dolor de mi tobillo se volvía cada vez más fuerte, y aumentaba con la fuerza en que apoyaba el pie en ese momento al caer mal en mi ataque fallido.

Si me viera a mi misma en este instante estaría avergonzada de lo inútil y desprevenida que soy, el no tomar en cuenta la situación actual de mi cuerpo antes del ataque me a desacreditado mucho en mi misma.

Ahora en este segundo Uchiha-san debe estar burlándose de mi riendo por lo patética que soy, no tengo el valor de voltear al verle, pero he de hacerlo aun que eso me cueste el orgullo, el poco que me queda al menos.

-Que?...no- me mira con gesto de satisfacción en su rostro a tomado mi mano y ha tomado el pedazo de cascaron que tenia en el .

-Te has distraído fácilmente-se ríe de lado-ahora tengo lo que quiero.

Se aparta de mi y termino de rodillas en el suelo apoyada sobre mis manos mirando el suelo llenos de hojas y hierba corta, siento ganas de llorar por todo lo que ha pasado nunca he sentido una sensación asi de tristeza y rabia al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitarlo siento la humedad acumulándose en mis ojos.

Siento tus pasos alejándose tranquilamente de mi, seguramente piensas que no podre hacer nada para detenerte y menos para recuperar el cascaron…pero te equivocas, no permitiré que esto acabe asi, no sin que de algo de lucha frente a ti, no quiero que pienses que soy débil y patética.

Me impulso, trato de ponerme en pie, no sin esfuerzo y me posesiono a tus espaldas no estas muy lejos, me pongo en posición de ataque, pero no te atacare de espaldas no seria correcto.

-U-uchiha-san!-llamo elevo mi voz todo lo que puedo pero pareces que no me escuchas ya que no te detienes-Uchiha-san-llamo mas fuerte no llega a ser un grito pero es lo más fuerte que puedo. Te detienes pero no volteas a verme.

-Acaso quieres pelear conmigo?-sueltas una risa suave-segura? No podrás tocarme para quitarme el cascaron.

_No me importa quiero pelear contigo _

-Yo peleare-digo decidida no habrá nadie que cambie mi opinión lo sabes, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Bien entonces…-te pones en posición distinta a la mia, siento tu seguridad a través de tu postura, tan seguro estas que no podre ni tocarte que no atacaras primero, me das ventaja acaso?, eso me molesta en cierto modo, te mostrare un par de cosas aunque sea con solo golpe de mi palma.

El viento sopla estoy lista, deslizo mi peso hacia el frente para empezar con seguridad, estiro mi palma y asesto el primer golpe, lo esquivas con facilidad al igual que los demás golpes que te hago.

Los esquivas una y otra vez, pero al parecer no sabes que los golpes de un Hyuga no son efectivos solo en el cuerpo. Mi energía a llegado a tocarte en tus brazos al momento de esquivarlos, tus canales de chaKra estarán pronto cerrados un par de golpes mas. Golpeo mas fuerte fingiendo que me desespero y tú caes sonriendo con suficiencia mientras esquivas.

Te espera una sorpresa.

Lanzo dos golpes a tus piernas, los esquivas, pero cuando menos lo piensas caes, estas confundido lo veo en tu rostro contrariado, no puedes incorporarte y yo me acerco.

-Que me has hecho?-preguntas enfadado, mirándome fijamente con tus ojos negros, me estremezco-Me oyes!.

-Uchiha-san por favor-extiendo mi mano frente a ti, pero de un movimiento forzado arrojaste el pedazo de cascaron no muy lejos.

Lo levanto y me giro hacia a ti.

-Me voy Uchiha-san-me despido de ti, pero luego me siento estúpida, no estábamos allí charlando ni nada de eso, estábamos peleando y me despido de ti, tal vez pienses que me burlo de ti , espero que no.

Mas avergonzada por mi metida de pata me giro para alejarme de allí y por primera vez veo a mi alrededor con atención, el sol esta bajo preparándose para ocultarse, voy con el tiempo justo si me apresuro, pero será un poco difícil con mi tobillo asi, aun duele y palpita notablemente, tendré que ir con cuidado. Miro el cascaron en mi mano y me dispongo a avanzar, pero tus brazos me lo impiden.

-Nunca me des la espalda-dices y aprietas tus brazos a mi alrededor –Confieso que te subestime, pero no volverá a pasar-tomas mi mano con el cascaron con fuerza y me lo quitas.

-Uchiha-san no…-quise reclamar, pero como no me había dado cuenta, estoy o mejor dicho, estas a mis espaldas…abrazándome?, no! Me sostienes, eso si, siento la sangre en mis mejillas debo respirar para controlarme, si no puede que incluso piense que soy como una de las chicas de la aldea que anda tras el y se ponen como locas cuando esta cerca.

Te separas y te alejas de mi de un salto que cobra distancia entre ambos, trato de avanzar hacia a ti pero el dolor esta vez es mas fuerte y caigo al piso sosteniendo mi tobillo con las manos.

-Duele-susurro y siento las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos de frustración estaba muy cerca, suspiro.

Una mano se extiende frente a mi levanto la vista y me detengo en tus ojos negros.

-Que…

-Vamos-ordenas con voz firme, observo tu mano y luego tus ojos dudo durante instantes pero que planeas? No te temo a ti ni a lo podrás hacer por eso tomo tu mano quizá algo vacilante.

Me jalas con fuerza hacia a ti y en un instante estoy en tu espalda, me acomodas las manos alrededor de tu cuello con la mano con la que me jalaste, me sonrojo pero no puedes verme.

-U-uchiha-s-aan q-que-me tiembla la voz ya que has puesto tu mano libre en mis piernas para sostenerme.

-No te muevas-avisas empezando a caminar pero a donde me llevas?, no será que piensas…,no creo eso de ti y tonta de mi por no darme cuenta que vamos por el camino al claro, pero porque me ayudas?, porque no me dejaste si habías ganado?, quiero preguntártelo pero no podría, no en esta situación.

-Lo has hecho bien-me dices sin voltear a verme, ni parar tu marcha rápida.

Pasamos el tiempo en silencio pero no es incomodo, me siento cansada por mi cuello que he mantenido rígido para que no apoyarme en ti, falta un poco mas, pero puedo soportarlo no es para tanto.

-No pasa nada si lo haces-dices pero yo no entiendo- no me molestare.

Pero a que te refieres, que quieres que haga-me sonrojo -no debo pensar cosas que no son, sacudo mi cabeza y lo siento entumido. Sera?.

Poco a poco y con cautela bajo mi cabeza para apoyarlo, estudio tus movimientos para descifrar si te molesta, hasta ahora no lo parece, lo apoyo y trato de ver un lado de tu rostro sigue igual de serio que siempre y no parece molesta tampoco, eso me tranquiliza, pero ya es bastante duro estar con mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello.

Te detienes después de un tiempo pero aun estamos en el bosque estamos cerca pero aun no llegamos.

-Pasa-susurro-pasa algo Uchiha-san?-pregunto me cuesta entenderte a veces.

No me respondes pero tomas mi mano con la tuya y me ayudas a deslizarme por tu espalda para bajar al suelo, te miro incógnita pero empiezo a entender.

-Estamos cerca-dices-ire primero, espera un tiempo y ve luego tú –te adelantas y te pierdes de vista en un instante.

Me siento un poco mal por lo que me has dicho, no entiendo porque

_No debería importarme _

Aprieto los puños y siento algo extraño, veo mi mano y abro los ojos de sorpresa.

Un pedazo del cascaron.

Pero como? o cuando? Me la has dado cuando me ayudaste a bajar, debió ser.

Sonrió con una felicidad que me invade el cuerpo, no se las razones pero aun asi me hizo feliz.

Camino por donde tu antes en un momento distingo a mis compañeros y a los demás.

-Hinata llegaste!- me llama con jubilo mi compañero que esta acompañado de Akamaru acercándose a mi –como te fue?-pregunta pero no puedo contestarle se forma un nudo en mi garganta y me limito a mostrarle el cascaron de mi palma-Bien! Ya estamos todos, shino y yo lo hicimos también-levanta su pulgar hacia mi –Seguro ganamos.

-Ya se acabo el tiempo-anuncia mi otro compañero apareciendo al lado muestro, ambos nos sorprendimos pero luego sonreímos, cuesta acostumbrarse a algunas cosas con el.

-Estas bien?-pregunta

-Si Shino-kun-contesto pero incluso sin los lentes puedo saber que me mira con duda, a el no se le puede ocultar muchas cosas.

-Bien-se limita a decir, sabe que no me gusta que se preocupen por cosas no importantes.

-Me siento orgullosa de ustedes-dice mi maestra mirándonos intensamente y con una sonrisa que me inquieta.

-Como lo han hecho los otros?-pregunta Kiba mientras noto que tiene una revista en la mano, seria la de la lista?

-No lo se aun, cuando estemos todos veremos-nos mira-Shino y la rosa?-pregunta escrutándolo con la vista.

-Esta aquí-señala a sus espaldas a un pequeño charco que no había notado

-Pero porque lo dejas alli, lo pueden robar!- ruge Kiba

-la rosa debe estar en el agua…

-Lo se p…-

-Esta bien cuidado-dice y del pequeño charco salen unos insectos pequeños de patas largas paradas sobre el agua-no podrán tocarlo.

-Bien!-

-Kakashi-sensei llega tarde-la voz de Sakura anuncia a su maestro que pidiendo disculpas se acerca a ellos.

-Ya estamos todos Kakashi, Asuma-llama mi maestra

-Mi equipo tiene un objeto-anuncia asuma sensei y señala la rosa del agua que estaba en un frasco en brazos de Ino, al parecer a ella no le gusto ya que tenia una mirada llena de furia…aunque mas que eso de odio.

Tanto le afectaba?

-Mi equipo tiene dos objetos-anuncia kakashi-sensei, señala a la rosa del agua que tiene sakura en una hoja honda con agua y aunque solo era un botón valía, luego señala a la mano de Uchiha-san que sostiene un pequeño pedazo de cascaron en la mano, me mira en ese momento y desvió la vista rápidamente algo avergonzada, debería agradecérselo alguna vez como es debido, no tenia la obligación de darme un pedazo de cascaron porque al final había ganado el.

-Mi equipo tiene los tres objetos-anuncia orgullosa mi sensei y señala de manera rapida los tres objetos.

Kiba se rie y no se porque, levanta la revista y se la muestra a Naruto-kun que lo ve furioso y apretando los dientes pero no dice nada como si algo se lo impidiese.

-Bien tu equipo fue el mejor Kurenai-chan felicidades los has entrenado bien-se gira a su equipo-Chicos deben esforzarse más y mejorar sus habilidades. Naruto-lo llama-tendrás que entrenar mas tu mente-bosteza-bien hasta mañana-dice y se retira.

Siento una intensa energía a mi lado no me hace falta ver que es mi maestra echando chispas, nos apartamos unos pasos de ella.

-No te lo tomes asi-la tomo del brazo-lo han hecho bien-la golpea suavemente-vámonos ya es tarde y no hemos comido nada.

-Nos vemos mañana-dice mi maestra y camina al lado de asuma sensei con rumbo a la aldea.

-Tiene razón es tarde vamonos-nos anima kiba-kun y nos marchamos también.

Me despido de ellos y me voy por el camino que va a la mansión Hyuga el camino es algo largo , pero no me molesta, lo aprovecho para pensar.

-Eh?...-me sobresalto de pronto Ino sale de detrás de un árbol y bloquea mi paso, me asuste al pensar que era un enemigo.

-Ino-san pasa algo?-pregunto pero no me responde me mira en forma de acusación y con furia, me inquieta aun mas, yo no he hecho algo para que se enfade conmigo de esa forma.

Aprieta los puños y endurece la mirada, esta a punto de decir algo, no, tengo la impresión de que lo va ha gritar.

-INO!-le llama su compañero shikamaru que viene corriendo detrás de mi, nunca lo había escuchado levantar la voz y menos de esa manera.

Se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros, ve mi rostro contrariado.

-Te he estado buscando Choiji nos invita a comer vamos-la jala a fuerza a un lado dejándome el paso libre y caminando de vuelta.

Yo sigo, pero aun no entiendo aquello, nunca me he llevado mal con ella, pero tampoco "bien" será que la moleste de alguna forma?

Era tarde y ni estomago se quejada de no haber recibido alimento alguno durante el día fue la primeras vez que aborrecí las normas de etiqueta de mi familia "el que no llega a comer a la hora de la cena no come" simple y llanamente aunque esa definición este en mis palabras.

Cambiaba de posición recostada en mi cama tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa para alejar mi mente del hambre, entonces pensé en el entrenamiento de esta tarde, los objetos extravagantes que nos pidieron conseguir, mi recorrido en el bosque, el cascaron, él…detrás de…

De pronto sentí un sobresalto y el calor invadió mis mejillas.

-Uh…-me tape la boca de inmediato al sentir una extraña sensación recorrer mi cuerpo, sacudí mi cabeza como medio de sacar de mi cabeza algunos pensamientos que me asaltaban.

Mire por mi ventana la luna brillante y redonda me saludaba, entonces lo decidí.

Camine felinamente por el pasillo hasta la cocina, asalte la despensa y tome lo que seria las sobras de la cena para la familia principal, y como yo no asistí había mas de lo que esperaba.

Tome dos recipientes de un estante y acomode dos porciones de comida en ambos, me detuve un instante al no encontrar bolas de arroz, con pesadez me puse a prepararlos yo misma, ya que en mi creencia personal, una cena nocturna no lo era sin bolas de arroz.

Acabe mas rápido de lo que crei envolví ambos recipientes y salí de inmediato de la mansión, sabia donde ir exactamente, el campo de entrenamiento.

Que tal?

Espero que lo estén disfrutando.

Tratare de hacerlo mas interesante que pueda.

Nos leemos.

**PRYRE-CHAN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blanco**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 12**

Al llegar camine por el campo hasta la base de un árbol donde recosté mi mochila y mi merienda.

Dispuesta a entrenar me puse en posición frente al poste.

Entonces una sensación de peligro me recorrió, me estremecí al sentir una mirada amenazante detrás de mi, me voltee rápidamente y me encontré con unos ojos llameantes que sobresalían entre las sombras del bosque que me rodeaba, retrocedí asustada, esos ojos pertenecían a una bestia hambrienta, me pegue aun mas al poste de entrenamiento mientras que la bestia se acercaba mas a mi.

Y la bestia lanzo un gruñido… ¿gruñido?

Eso no era un gruñido animal, algo dudosa me acerque a la procedencia de aquella mirada y mientras más me acercaba a ella mas podía distinguirlo, primero vi unas piernas, me tranquilice por lo menos no era una bestia, segui y distinguí un rostro pálido cubierto por mechones de cabello negro.

Volteo a mirarme de pronto y sentí su mirada fría en mi y… otro gruñido?

Levanto la mano hasta posarlo contra su vientre.

No era un bestia, pero si estaba hambriento, sofoque una risa, volteo a verme, seguro se había dado cuenta.

Otro gruñido se escucho pero esta vez de mi parte, baje la cabeza apenada y aunque no pude ver su rostro vi que la piel de sus mejillas se estiraba como si estuviera sonriendo.

Me gire rápidamente y divise mi merienda que como un canto de sirena me llamaba para descubrir su contenido, me acerque a el y lo tome, seria mejor comer antes de entrenar ya que me salte dos comidas en el dia.

Descubrí el primer envase y su olor sacudió el campo y entonces lo oi.

Un sonido seco y fuerte detrás de mi.

Senti mi espalda estremecerse de sorpresa y con algo parecido a la ansiedad y la curiosidad, me gire a confirmar mis sospechas, ahí estaba el con sus ojos brillantes que seguían mis movimientos en torno al recipiente de comida.

Sofoque una risa, realmente resulta que Uchiha-san era humano después de todo.

Extiendo un recipiente completo hacia el.

-Uchiha-san quiere acompañarme?-pregunto veo en tus ojos la lucha entre tu orgullo y necesidad en un instante tu solo tomas de mis manos la comida y vas a sentarte de un movimiento pesado a la base de un árbol, específicamente donde está apoyado mi mochila.

Aun insegura de que hacer camino con despacio y estudiando tus reacciones hacia a ti, me siento en la parte opuesta al que estas sentado y descubro mi comida para empezar a comer.

El cocinero de mi familia es muy bueno y que da confirmado con el olor que asalta mi nariz y aunque no puedo verte se oye el sonido de tu masticación al comer, como lo rápido que lo haces, me hace sonreír sin entender muy bien porque.

Tomo mis palillos y empiezo a comer mecánicamente mientras que mi mente viaja entre mis pensamientos de mi equipo, entrenamiento, mi padre…

Y una grieta mas apareció.

Un hombre fuerte, líder de un clan igual…y que merecía una hija igual de fuerte.

Sera la suerte que intervino?

Un hombre que solo quería la perpetuación de su linaje, que demostrara el poder de aquello que defendía, pero que a cambio obtuvo como hija mayor y heredera una inútil…si seria la suerte, o es que yo era una cruel venganza del destino contra mi padre.

Inutil, deshonra, debil, eran palabras que marcaban mi dia a dia desde que tengo memoria, el desprecio de mi familia y el odio de mi padre me han marcado, literalmente, de muchas formas.

Mi mente se sumerge en un profundo agujero a cada segundo, he parado de comer y mantengo la cabeza gacha, mi cuerpo se queda sin fuerzas y mi alma agoniza.

Un agujero crece dentro de mi con rapidez dejando todo en la nada, una sensación de vacio y soledad me rodea, de un movimiento rápido poso mi mano en mi corazón en un intento inútil de mantenerme intacta, la vista se me nubla y siento las gotas que amenazan salir las trato de detener, pero…

De verdad hay un propósito para mi en esta vida?

-Hey!-

-He?-levanto la cabeza instintivamente al extraño llamado y siento sorpresivamente que me golpeas la frente con dos dedos de tu mano…eso duele.

Levanto mi mano a mi frente y lo froto para aliviar la molestia de ese gesto tan inusual, aunque no lo se explicar me resulta conocido, hasta familiar.

Estas parado a unos pasos de mi con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando me doy cuenta incluso pareciese que siempre estuviste allí y no te moviste.

Miras el suelo, sigo tu mirada y veo el recipiente vacio de comida a un lado mio.

-Porque entrenas en las noches?-preguntas sin mirarme,

_porque sabes que entreno en las noches? _

Quiero preguntar pero, en realidad no tengo una meta fija y única, solo ser mas fuerte para que mi padre me acepte o por lo menos que me trate como un ser humano.

_Esa sensacion…_

Los palillos de mi mano se rompen de un crujido que me estremece todo el cuerpo.

Te ries fue por un segundo pero lo oigo, te miro interrogante.

-Eso es lo que tienes que hacer-

Yo solo te veo tu rostro, se ve duro, sin sentimientos y tu voz fría me paraliza de hacer algún comentario.

-No trates de deshacerte de tu dolor, úsalo, conviértelo en cadenas que rodeen tu corazón para que no vuelvas a salir herida, usa tu odio como la fuerza para seguir aquí todos los días que sean tu fuerza al levantarte cada mañana y en los entrenamientos que se vuelvan estacas que se clavan en ti cada vez que fallas…solo asi serás fuerte y…sobrevivirás.

Me miras y lo entiendo siento en tus ojos que cada palabra que me dices es cierta, que puedo hacerla…que tu lo has hecho, que has vivido asi y que vives asi ¿por eso eres tan fuerte?¿puedo ser fuerte yo?.

-Uchiha-san yo…-no se que decir las palabras no me salen quiero que sepas que lo se y lo entiendo, quiero que sepas todo lo que hay en mi corazón, lo que oculto a los demás, mis secretos, mis fuerzas y debilidades, pero es que simplemente se atoran en mi pecho.

-Felicita por mi al cocinero de tu familia- dijo de pronto-la comida que hace es deliciosa especialmente las bolas de arroz, dale algo de crédito de vez en cuando-sonríe con suficiencia como es su costumbre y yo también sonrió mientras le veo marcharse.

-Es cierto que Watanuki-san cocina muy bien…pero Uchiha-san-te volteas un segundo-yo prepare las bolas de arroz.

Bufas y sigues tu camino.

Recojo ambos recipientes y noto que en el suyo ha dejado las aceitunas, rio un poco por la situación ,"_amargo_" a Uchiha Sasuke no le gusta las aceitunas.

_Y con el carácter que tiene._

Coloco sus aceitunas con las mias y guardo ambos recipientes.

Yo también seré fuerte.

Al dia siguiente me esperaba una noticia, una que no hubiera esperado.

-El examen chunnin?-

-Si hinata participaran de un grupo de tres-

-Genial! Chunnin…patearemos a todos, verdad Akamaru-

-La decisión de participar en el examen es de cada uno-

-Claro que participaremos y aprobaremos…verdad Hinata -me mira- a que si?

-H…hai Kiba-kun cuenta conmigo.

Una oportunidad de demostrar mi fortaleza, fuerza, resistencia, habilidad y inteligencia se alzaba frente a mi y lo lograría, por mi…por ellos

A entrenar se ha dicho.

Mi final fue como decirlo…malo, aquí en la cama de un hospital con el sonido de mi pulso en los oídos, el cuerpo herido y mi red de chakra hecho pedazos, seria correcto que dijera que "lo intente" o que diga " hice lo que pude".

No.

El miedo a lo desconocido se había apoderado de mi frente a mi primo Neji, pero es que tan rápido como vino se fue en la pelea, pero aun asi…

Debo ser la única persona en el planeta que aprecia a los que lo dañan, esa soy yo, pero estoy bien no físicamente hablando sino que aunque fuera difícilmente creíble, me hubiera ido peor, en especial si no hubiera fortalecido mi defensa en estos meses.

Aun no puedo abrir los ojos se sienten cansados, no se si es de dia o de noche, pero creo que solo han pasado horas desde mi pelea.

Como estará Naruto-Kun? Y mis compañeros?

Ninguno tenia el daño suficiente como para estar aquí conmigo en el hospital.

Del dolor solo se queda el hormigueo de lo que fue insoportable, debe ser por las medicinas ya que según recuerdo el respirar era doloroso para mi.

Lo único que no me duele es pensar.

Siento el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y unos pasos acercándose a mi un extraño olor a flores demasiado dulce para mi, toca mi nariz, su dulzón es empalagante, escucho que apunta en un cuaderno y murmura:

"_Paciente con presión sanguínea y respiración normalizadas, no se observan cambios en sus heridas físicas, la red de chakra esta estabilizada con flujo continuo._

_Uso del respirador suspendido._

_Continua medicación._

_Hora 01:05 am_

_Enfermera Rumiko."_

Me toma el rostro con delicadeza y siento que desliza una goma elástica alrededor de mi cabeza y se desprende mi mascarilla de oxigeno.

Mi primera bocanada por mi misma fue…dolorosa pero no en un grado en el cual deba quejarme mas bien solo una presión en mis costillas.

Tendre alguna rota?.

Los pasos se alejan y salen de la habitación.

Era un poco tarde para estar despierta pero tampoco lo estaba en totalidad ya que no podría abrir mis ojos.

Seria una noche larga.

De pronto hace frio, un olor que podría comparar con la madera me invade, no hay sonido pero mi cuerpo me avisa una presencia en mi habitación, ya es muy tarde para las visitas no?

Intento abrir los ojos que serán los únicos que me sacaran de dudas de la extraña presencia, me pesan pero insisto poco a poco y con fuerza trato de abrirlos hasta que distingo una tenue luz de luna que atraviesa la habitación al parecer mi cabecera está en una ventana.

-Rayos-escucho maldecir en voz baja.

Distingo la voz de un hombre.

El sonido de que algo trata de abrirse suena por la habitación.

-Maldita sea…-esa voz se oye frustrada pero suena en un susurro.

Muevo con dificultad mi cuello hasta la figura que toma forma frente a mi y se distingue.

_Eres tu._

-Ah…-logro decir tratando de hablar.

Me oyes y giras en mi dirección.

Por unos momentos ni pulso es lo único que suena en el fondo.

-Así que es cierto?-dijo mas parecía que hablaba para si mismo- Oí lo que el otro Hyuga te hizo.

-Onni…san?- mi voz tiembla pero suena lo suficientemente clara como para que me escuches.

-Tu hermano eh?...son una molestia-apretó los puños y su rostro se crispo de ira y dolor ambos sentimientos tan conocidos por mi.

-Que?-mi voz disminuye mientas pronuncio, al parecer no me oyes y te acercas unos pasos.

-Al final demostraste ser una chica débil como todas-me dijiste y mi ser se agito en angustia, mis lagrimas querían caer, pero las retenía no lloraría, no frente a ti.

Te acercaste a la cabecera de mi cama y abriste la ventana detrás de ella con facilidad.

Te mire interrogante.

-Uchiha-san-susurre pero mi voz se perdió irremediablemente antes de llegar a ti.

Pusiste un pie en el marco de la ventana.

-Ten en cuenta que esta vez tuviste suerte, al ser tan débil pudiste morir, la próxima vez ríndete –y de un salto saliste fuera.

Tus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Es que acaso no podía seguir? No podía mejorar? No podía ser fuerte?

Empecé a llorar tanto que las lagrimas simplemente se acabaron.

Una vida vacía en la que no estoy en ningún lado ni nadie me mueve, nadie me ve ni se percata de mi, si caigo nadie me levanta, si estoy sola nadie viene a acompañarme, si consigo algo no es lo suficiente como para que volteen a verme.

La oscuridad me rodea, algunos puntos de luz me rodean, pero no son los suficientes como para alumbrarme ni darme calor.

Como salir de la oscuridad de mi ser.

O quizá unirme a ella para ser diferente?.

Entonces lo entendí.

_Esto es lo que tu sentías…lo que sientes, la razón por la que tomaste esa decisión, por la que eres fuerte_

_Asi te sientes…Uchiha-san. _

Ah… lamento la tardanza.

Espero que les este gustando.

Nos leemos.

Pryre-chan


	13. Chapter 13

**Blanco**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 13**

Mi estancia en el hospital se alargo debido a una recaída que tuve, pero por suerte mi estado mejoro mucho y me dieron el alta en poco tiempo.

Ese dia volvería a casa, aunque volver a la rutina de clan prestigioso y heredera no se me antojaba…no tenia donde ir a parte de _"a casa"._

Hoy no pudieron acompañarme ni mis compañeros o Kurenai-sensei, no los culpo aunque días antes ellos se disculparon por esto, se que es inevitable ya que pasaron muchas cosas y ellos también tienen sus asuntos con sus familias.

Mandarían a alguien del clan a recogerme o vendría mi padre con una gran sonrisa…

Es más probable que llueva chocolate.

De todas formas Salí un día antes y nadie debe esperárselo.

Camino con calma sin apuros, para qué?, no hay nadie que me espere y menos que se preocupe por mi.

Mis músculos acalambrados me reclaman, yo no les hago mucho caso, siento algo que se desliza por la punta de mi nariz, una gota? Subo mi mirada a el cielo cubierto de nubes negras, suspiro, tendría que darme prisa si no quería mojarme.

La lluvia se intensifica y me golpea con fuerza, su sonido estridente no me deja oir nada mas a mi alrededor, veo la mansión esta frente a mi y corro más rápido.

Entro con cuidado y me quito los zapatos empapados ahora, los dejo en la entrada y me dirijo a mi habitación, no hay nadie a la vista y la oscuridad que se cuela por las ventanas lo vuelve una mansión del terror, pero una conocida.

Escucho un bisbirriceo sobre el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que golpean fuertemente el cristal de las ventanas, me acerco y lo reconozco, mi padre estaba en la sala y al parecer no estaba solo, una voz más débil pero igual masculina se oía, me acerque a la puerta con la intención de abrirla y reportarme con mi padre.

Una oración me detuvo en seco.

_Entonces de saste de ella._

Me quede estática frente a la puerta, en mi mente se repite la frase "no esta bien escuchar tras las puertas" pero no puedo evitarlo.

_Es muy débil y no tiene las cualidades de un líder._

Mi padre escupía las palabras ácidamente.

_Sabes la solución, no? _

El otro hombre le hablaba con confianza y familiaridad.

Parecían conocerse.

_Cásala cuando cumpla 16 años y sácala de la aldea, ya no será una molestia._

El silencio se me hizo eterno.

_Tienes razón_-decia mi padre- _hare arreglos para comprometerla con alguien de influencia y sacar algo de provecho en el proceso._

_Bien! Entonces esta decidido tu hija mayor desaparecerá discretamente de la aldea y la menor será la heredera._

El otro celebro en voz la decisión de mi padre_._

_Desaparecerá discretamente, desaparecerá discretamente, desaparecerá discretamente._

Una y otra vez esa frase se repetía en mi cabeza, no me di cuenta cuando aparecí en mi habitación llorando sobre mi cama.

Porque me hacia esto?

Me había esforzado por tanto tiempo en ser fuerte, digna, complaciente, inteligente y todas las cosas vacías que esperaron de mi.

Ser la muñequita de porcelana perfecta.

Mi frustración se acrecentó y mis lagrimas aumentaron, me odiaba al sentirme débil especialmente cuando vivía rodeada de gente fuerte todo el tiempo, toda la vida.

Me odiaba todo el tiempo.

Al fin lo admitía, inclusive en mis pensamientos me había negado plantearlo, pero era cierto era débil y en cuestión de 3 años…3 cortos años mi padre me haría desaparecer _discretamente _por esa razón.

Debo estar maldita.

Nacer en una familia exigente en todos los sentidos, sin cariño, ni demostraciones de este, solo exigencias…

Cualquier persona hubiera preferido no nacer, como yo ahora, mi oscuridad permanecería conmigo incluso cuando me vaya de la aldea y allí en ese momento no necesitaría la luz nunca más, aunque ahora tampoco tenía mucha.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Su nombre nació de la nada, el hilo de mis pensamientos se corto de golpe y se concentro en el.

El podría ser mi luz, mi calor, mi fuerza, mi amor en todos los sentidos, mi salvación.

Mi corazón se estrujo haciéndome estremecer y dejándome sin aire.

Pero nunca me pertenecería…no a mí.

Porque simplemente no desaparezco.

Porque simplemente no dejo de existir.

Me levanto de mi cama ahora húmeda y dirijo mis pasos a la puerta.

Donde iba?

Pediría ayuda a Naruto-kun, a mis compañeros o a mi sensei.

No podrían ayudarme, no si era el deseo de mi padre y…lamentablemente soy su hija, me imagino que si incluso trataran de ayudarme mi padre mediaría medio clan pera _quitarlos del medio, _en este clan están los anbus mas fuerte y aptos, es cierto no podrían ayudarme, pero también nadie sabía, se suponía que yo no lo supiera, pero son extrañas la cosas del destino, si no hubiera llovido hoy, no hubiera corrido a la mansión y no habría escuchado nada de la conversación de mi padre con aquel hombre.

Estaba destinada acaso a saberlo?, pero aun asi yo no podría hacer nada, solo ser un recuerdo para otros con el tiempo.

_Hinata hyuga eh…si creo que fue mi compañera en la academia._

Siempre me he prohibido en decir o incluso pensar palabras fuertes y ofensivas pero ahora seria la excepción.

_Maldita sea mi vida!_

_Maldita sea esta familia!_

Mis lágrimas vuelven con fuerza, los ojos me duelen de tanto llorar y no puedo evitarlo.

Soy débil.

Que puedo hacer revelarme contra mi clan y mi padre no me llevaran a ningún lugar, por ser como soy débil, débil, débil… en este momento mataría al que invento esa palabra que tanto me ha costado en la vida…mi corta vida.

Pero porque revelarme contra todo si puedo revelarme contra mi misma, porque buscar ayuda de otros si puedo ayudarme yo sola.

Busco con la mirada alrededor buscando mi mochila, la encuentro y rápidamente la tomo, saco un kunai de su interior.

Si acabo algo que desde un principio fue un error… es lo mejor para mi y para todos.

No mas heredera, no más débil, no mas lagrimas ni dolor, no mas Hinata.

Dirijo el filo del kunai con firmeza hacia mi muñeca, me dejaría llevar lenta y tranquilamente, al menos sería algo que decidí por mi misma y para mi bien, sin nadie que me lo dijera o me lo ordenara.

Lo apoyo en mi piel y empiezo a deslizar el filo suavemente, no siento nada y por mi esta bien.

La lluvia se ha detenido hace tiempo la luna se descubre y ilumina todo a mi alrededor, siento que su luz me calienta, mi cuerpo reacciona y se estremece, respiro profundamente y siento los pulmones llenos como si nunca lo hubieran estado, si… no imaginaba una final mas apacible.

_NO TE RINDAS HINATA!_

El kunai cae sonoramente al piso y abro los ojos…esa voz-Naruto-kun-susurro al aire, busco con la mirada en la habitación y no hay nada.

_TU PUEDES!_

Su voz se pierde, trato de buscarlo pero solo ha quedado silencio de nuevo-Que ha sido eso?-nunca había escuchado su voz antes en mi habitación animándome y dándome fuerzas.

-Acaso esta mal que simplemente me vaya Naruto-kun-

Me acerco a la ventana veo la luna grande y redonda, suspiro y bajo la mirada, el símbolo de mi clan yace en un pequeño trozo de cerámica en la base de la ventana, lo tomo en mis manos y lo observo -_un clan maldito-_ Neji tenia razón,

Solo han quedado fragmentos de lo que fue el pedazo de cerámica, dañan la piel de mi mano pero no me importa, lo único de lo que estoy consciente ahora es que el símbolo de mi clan esta hecho pedazos, como yo.

_No trates de deshacerte de tu dolor, úsalo, conviértelo en cadenas que rodeen tu corazón para que no vuelvas a salir herida, usa tu odio como la fuerza para seguir aquí todos los días que sean tu fuerza al levantarte cada mañana y en los entrenamientos que se vuelvan estacas que se clavan en ti cada vez que fallas…solo asi serás fuerte y…sobrevivirás._

-Uchiha-san!-llamo pero como antes no hay nadie, su voz clara y firme había sonado por toda mi habitación, era eso lo que mi corazón trataba de decirme, que aun no me rinda, que debo continuar.

Pero aquí presa de este apellido y de esta sangre que me encadenan no podía hacer nada solo esperar a desaparecer discretamente como ellos esperaban.

Y si hacia algo inesperado.

Y si escapaba de mis cadenas…no más indecisiones.

Tome todo lo necesario y Salí por mi ventana sin importarme si alguien me veía, corrí a toda velocidad por la aldea.

-Ya estoy cerca, solo debo pasar por el parque-

En instantes los arboles me rodeaban y empecé a reducir la velocidad, mi corazón latía rápidamente y dolía, debía andar con cuidado si quería llegar…

A donde iría?

Me senté en una banca y mi cerebro empezó a maquinar mejor sin el enojo de por medio.

Que estaba haciendo?, irme? A donde?

Me encontrarían seguro y el castigo seria peor que el casarme a la fuerza.

No!...no debía pensar asi había tomado una decisión, había decidido irme ellos no controlaría mi vida, ni lo utilizarían para sus beneficios.

_Pero no era fuerte._

Era una realidad, pero una que puede cambiar no?, entrenaría y me volvería fuerte…entonces qué?, pregunto mi mente, volvería?, no , nada cambiaria, no volveria?,mis amigos mi sensei…

Unos pasos se escucharon a la distancia lentos y tranquilos, por alguna razón no levante la vista para ver quién era, no estaba asustada de su cercanía o si fuera un anbu de la aldea no me molestaría que me encontrara aquí, seria mejor, una niña tonta y indecisa no podía haber llegado muy lejos.

No me queda nada más que resignarme y aceptar mi destino…

Los pasos se detienen abruptamente cerca de mi, parece que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estaba cerca, no dice nada y el silencio se prolonga, la persona parece querer seguir de largo.

Siento humedad en mi muslo, dirijo mi vista hacia el y veo que la sangre de mi muñeca aun corre, no es una herida grave pero sigue sangrando, no le doy importancia, no tengo fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y ver si el desconocido se ha marchado.

Un pañuelo?

Entre mis muslos se ve un pañuelo blanco que apareció de la nada, o quizá el extraño lo arrojo allí, pero porque? Quien?

Subo la vista y me encuentro con unos ojos negros que me miran fijamente y sin ninguna emoción, yo tampoco siento alguna en este momento, me limito a mirarle fijamente y esperar que diga algo.

De un movimiento brusco toma el pañuelo de mi falda junto con mi muñeca y los atrae hacia el.

Duele, me aprieta con mucha fuerza.

-Uchiha-san…me duele-mi voz sale desconocida para mi, cierro instintivamente un ojo contra el dolor.

Apoya el pañuelo sobre mi herida abierta atrapando en el mi sangre.

-Una Hyuga no debería salir a estas horas-se burla, pero ese sentimiento no le llega a los ojos se ve distante y decidido.

Sacudo mi mano de la suya con brusquedad, el se sorprende y calla un instante.

-Que haces aquí?-demanda saber, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas silenciosa que recorren mis mejillas trato de ocultarlas tras mi flequillo viendo al suelo.

-Yo…-mi voz amenaza con romperse-una…

-Una misión?, me crees un idiota, no estás aquí para eso…esa herida-calla reflexivo-de todas formas no es mi problema.

Se aleja unos pasos y no puedo dejar de llorar.

El no es mi amigo ni mi compañero, pero porque siento que el puede entenderme?

-Yo…trate de suicidarme esta noche.

Mi voz baja parece alcanzarlo y gira a mi sorprendido y confundido o quizá ninguno, es difícil saber que siente él.

-Porque la princesa Hyuga se quitaría la vida?-pregunta, el tono de su voz es ofensivo y hiere cada pequeño espacio sano dentro de mí.

Se acerca a mi pero yo no alcanzo de decirle algo, el tumulto de recuerdos nublan mi mente y matan mi corazón.

Se impacienta escucho un gruñido de frustración de su parte, veo que aprieta sus puños.

-Contéstame!-

-Uchiha-san…usted…usted tal vez no entienda…mi dolor, siento que todos y todo me han traicionado y utilizado para sus fines.

Las lágrimas no paran.

-Mírame cuando hables-

No puedo las fuerzas se me acaban y que caeré al suelo de un momento a otro.

-Maldita seas!-pone uno de sus manos en mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarle, ahora mis lagrimas están expuestas frente a el.

Porque siento que su mirada me obliga a decirle todo, sin el decir nada, por momentos siento que la fuerza que me sostiene el rostro es la única que sostiene el frágil hilo de mi vida tan arrugado hasta ahora.

-Mi…padre-empiezo a decir y el cierra los ojos brevemente pensativo -el planea deshacerse de mi, porque soy un estorbo para el clan…-lagrimas recorren mis mejillas sin control, yo esperaba que simplemente e se acabaran pero no parecía suceder.

El no dice nada y prosigo, trago unas cuantas veces para qué mi voz se aclare.

-Cuando cumpla 16 el me hará desaparecer discretamente…-esas palabras me queman como acido-Mi hermana menor será la heredera…porque yo soy débil-mi voz se rompe y mi llanto es sonoro, el me suelta y bajo la vista.

No se supone que las familias hagan eso, porque mi familia tenia que ser tan diferente, porque simplemente no eran tiernos y cariñosos como mi madre…_mi madre…_

-Mi madre…ella era la única que me amaba y murió…ahora solo quieren venderme por dinero…ella…ella-lloro más fuerte y cubro mi cara con las manos, mi voz se rompe y no puedo hablar más.

-No llores-susurra molesto-no llores.

Apenas y puedo oír su voz y mi llanto no cesa.

-No importa cuánto llores ellos nunca volverán!-me obliga a mirarlo otra vez y entre mis ojos nublados veo su confusión y tristeza reprimidos dentro de él amenazando con salir.

_Ellos_ había dicho, ellos quienes?

Su familia.

Su clan.

Recordé todo en un rayo de amargura que dolió como mío, el había perdido más que yo.

Pero el era fuerte para superarlo y volverse el mejor de todos, el no era débil como yo como para intentar suicidarse…para acabar con todo.

-Uchiha-san…_lo siento_

Su mirada estaba perdida entre su pelo.

-No importa cuánto llores semanas o años-su voz reflejaba amargura-no traerá de vuelta lo que quieres, tu no sabes lo que es el dolor verdadero…-gruño molesto

-aunque tengo mucha gente a mi alrededor…_me siento solo_-dijimos ambos al unisonó.

-toma mi vida me han presionado para ser algo que no soy, orgullosa, arrogante, la mejor kunoichi…todo lo que mi hermana es, me he convertido una carga que puede desecharse con facilidad.

-nunca seré como mi hermana, ni deseo serlo, por eso he decidido tomar mis propias decisiones y…alejarme de aquello que me causa dolor…aquello que me obliga a irme.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y se analizan, pocas son las lágrimas que ahora quedan…y que el trata de limpiar con su pulgar, su tacto parece consolarme de alguna manera.

Su mano se posa en mi mejilla y lo limpia suavemente, acomoda un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja y vuelve su mano a mi mejilla.

-Ven conmigo-dice, la sangre se me hela-iré con un hombre que me entrenara para volverme fuerte y cumplir con mi venganza.

_Venganza? _

Le miro a los ojos confirmado la firmeza y verdad de sus palabras quiere que vaya con el para ser fuerte, pero donde él iba era por venganza, tenía sus razones firmemente apoyadas y yo solo seria una carga para él en el proceso.

_Estoy cansada de ser una carga para otros._

-Go-gomen Uchiha-san debo hacer esto sola-

-Está bien-se limita a decirme en su voz no hay demanda ni decepción.

La fuerza de sus ojos me vence por un momento y bajo la vista, su mano sigue mi movimiento.

Entonces lo veo, una cicatriz, una fina línea en su muñeca.

Sin saber como mi mano se posa sobre la suya y volteo a verlo interrogante, el lo adivina y sigue mi mirada.

-Me la hice cuando era niño-

Cierro los ojos y suspiro, el ha estado solo desde que era un niño, lo recuerdo vagamente, un niño sonriente y alegre, luego un chico frio y que no sonreía.

-Uchiha-san…su venganza…-susurro abriendo los ojos y mirando como si aquello me permitiera ver más allá de lo que dice.

-Matare a mi hermano que me quito todo lo que yo quería-

Su propósito de venganza lo había impulsado todo este tiempo volviéndolo como es y dándole la decisión y el carácter para no rendirse y volverse fuerte…pero solo por venganza, para matar a su hermano, su propósito en la vida, pero cuando lo logre que pasaría?

-Y …después de eso Uchiha-san…

Vacilo seguramente pensando una respuesta clara a mi pregunta, su mirada se volvió intensa y parecía algo inseguro, algo raro en el.

-Tal vez…-dijo su rostro se acercaba lentamente hacia el mío- Tal vez…

Su aliento cálido se reflejaba contra mi suavemente, pero el nerviosismo y la vergüenza no se hicieron presentes en mi, tal vez porque yo lo quería.

-Uchiha-san…-susurre con su aire

El espacio entre nosotros casi había desaparecido y el calor que emanaba de sus labios calentaba los míos.

Cerre los ojos esperando su suave contacto, elevando de forma casi involuntaria la cabeza para alcanzarle…

Un golpeteo ajeno al de mi corazón se hizo presente.

Pisadas.

-Vi-viene alguien…Uchiha-san…-

Mis palabras parecieron sacarlo de un ensueño, parpadeo y se enderezo quitando su mano de mi rostro.

-Escóndete, se quien es-

En un momento estaba detrás de un árbol cercano con mi mochila abrazada y mi mente empezaba a razonar.

Que había sido eso?, que estaba a punto de pasar?

_Beso?_

Me sonroje tardíamente hasta las orejas las sentía calientes, en uno de esos momentos incluso pensé que deseaba que el me besara-el sonrojo aumento- y si esas pisadas no nos habrían interrumpido…

Sacudí mi cabeza el solo imaginarlo me ponía los pelos de punta, había estado tan cerca.

Pero aun asi no termino de decir que haría después.

_Gracias…_

Escuche la última frase de su dialogo por estar metida en mis pensamientos, me asome a ver el momento que el golpeaba el cuello de una chica…de pelo rosa?

_Sakura-san._

Ella amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Uchiha-san, lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, al menos ella tenía el valor, por un momento me identifique con ella, nuestro amor no seria correspondido pronto y quizá en mi caso nunca.

Salí de mi escondite en el momento en el que él la acomodaba en una banca del parque, al parecer estaba desmayada.

-Trato de detenerme- contesto a mi pregunta no formulada-no dejare que nadie intervenga en mi venganza.

Su mirada se tormo dura y decidida como en el principio.

Yo tendría que ser firme con mis decisiones, el me dio la fuerza para creer en eso.

Me iría y me volvería fuerte por mi misma.

-Vete-

Sali de mis cavilaciones

-Vete antes, yo borrare tus huellas detrás de ti y así los rastreadores me seguirán solo a mi-

_Uchiha-san gracias…_

ooooxoooo

Después continua el primer capítulo como adivinaran….

Bueno que les pareció trate de hacerlo largo.

Comentarios?

**Pryre-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Blanco**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 14**

Uchiha-san me señalo un camino brevemente el mismo que pensaba tomar el, diciendo que evitara a cualquier persona que encontrara en el camino.

me puse en marcha a través del bosque rápidamente no sin antes girarme a el y hacerle un gesto de agradecimiento.

a unos cuantos kilómetros sentí la presencia de tres personas...ninjas parados sin razón aparente en medio del bosque, los evite realizando un rodeo con sumo cuidado de no dejar pistas ni huellas.

dos días...si dos días que estoy corriendo tomando breves descansos por un camino que no conocía y esperando que no sea un redondo para volver a la aldea, hace unas horas empezó a llover torrencialmente nublando mi vista y afectando mi orientación aunque tampoco tenia un lugar fijo donde ir.

Mi cuerpo se siente cansado las pocas horas de sueño que he tenido no son suficientes para descansar mi cuerpo, el simple hecho de pensar que si duermo despierte en mi cama devuelta en la aldea me despierta o que los Anbus me encuentren me da un miedo terrible con lo cual nuevamente me pongo en marcha.

Tampoco he comido mucho solo una pequeña ración que traje.

_La próxima vez que huya traeré un banquete conmigo_- pienso con humor

Hace frio y no puedo estar segura de que hora es o qué momento del dia, mi chaqueta se siente pesada, más que ayer y aun mas mojada.

Debo seguir -me animo, trato de seguir saltando entre las ramas de los arboles que me resguardan un poco de las gruesas gotas que caen, avanzo lento, mi visión se nubla muchas veces.

_No debo desmayarme...no ahora._

Me impulso a una rama y me tambaleo trato de sujetarme pero mi cuerpo sede a la gravedad y se estrella en tierra húmeda.

Mis ojos se cierran, les ordeno que se abran pero no obedecen.

Me quedo en la oscuridad.

ooo

Siento a mi mente volver apaciblemente con la fuerza renovada.

Parpadeo o siento que lo hago, una luz penetra en mis ojos obligando a cerrarlos de nuevo.

-Estas despierta?-

Mi cuerpo reacciona al llamado y trato de incorporarme.

-Tranquila Hinata-san- llama la familiar voz poniéndome sus manos en los hombros

Donde he oído esa voz antes?

-Donde...donde?-mi voz se pierde poso una mano en mi nuca donde siento un hormigueo algo doloroso.

-Tranquila te caíste y te golpeaste-

_Lo recuerdo._

-Dónde estoy?-pregunto en voz baja dirigiendo mi vista a la persona que tenia al lado-Hitomi-san? -HITOMI-SAN!- grite impresionada

-Calma Hinata-san esta aquí porque se lastimo en el bosque...está a salvo-agrego.

Mire a la mujer un tiempo analizando mi situación y todo lo que recordaba.

-Hinata-san tiene hambre?- pregunta con dulzura mientras me dirige una sonrisa.

Por un momento un breve momento olvide mi situación y me sentí como un día cualquiera

me abrase a mi misma después de ni reflexión.

Aun tenía un duro camino por delante y no quería detenerme y molestar a Hitomi-san.

Me levante de la cama decidida a irme de aquel sitio Hitomi-san me miro sorprendida murmure un rápido agradecimiento y salí de la habitación.

Camino rápidamente por unos pasillos de madera , mi nuca palpita y la visión se me nubla, logro visualizar unas escalinatas de bajada y me dirijo a ellas, trastabillo y caigo de rodillas en el suelo húmedo, retengo mis lagrimas de frustración y trato de incorporarme.

-Hinata-san por favor tranquilícese esta herida- siento sus manos en mi espalda poniendo fuerza para ayudarme a parame.

-Hitomi-san...por favor...-suplico en un susurro, me invade el pensamiento las consecuencias que traería a la buena mujer el solo ayudarme.

-Se lo aseguro...aquí está a salvo, nadie la encontrara-su voz conciliadora me obliga a mirarla.

Sus ojos verdes roídos me miran comprensiva y suplicante me transmite una sensación de seguridad, me impulso y me incorporo, volteo a verla y sonrió con sinceridad.

Ella me guía de vuelta a la habitación.

Horas más tarde Hitomi-san trae una bandeja con comida a mi habitación su olor es tan cautivante que me envuelve, mi estomago emite un gruñido de respuesta.

-Coma Hinata-san, necesita fuerzas para recuperarse-

Sonríe con tranquilidad y empiezo a comer lentamente con el pálpito de mi cabeza presente, volteo de vez en cuando a verla y ella solo sonríe al verme, me siento terrible al ver las molestias que le causo a la mayor, mas aun imaginando a su persona trasladando mi cuerpo inconsciente por el bosque.

Le miro significativamente merece una explicación, pienso las palabras justas para explicarme.

-Hitomi-san...-

-No es necesario que dé explicaciones Hinata-san- me detuvo yo sorprendida niego con la cabeza.

-Pero le he dado tantas molestias, además me trajo a su casa, cuida de mi...es lo menos que puedo decirle.

La mujer mayor ríe con gracia en un sonido suave y cortez.

-Hinata-san no es molestia para mi tenerla en mi casa y no se preocupe yo no la traje fue el joven Eriol que la encontró inconsciente y la trajo en brazos aquí.

El sonido de sus palabras se pierde en mi mente al tratar de recordar lo sucedido antes de despertar.

Un sonido...no una voz de alguien llamándome con insistencia, en un principio creí que era Hitomi-san pero con la nueva información que me da me doy cuenta que ella por si sola no me hubiera podido trasladar.

Mis mejillas enrojecen al imaginarme la escena.

-Y..Yo…el…-

-El joven Eriol regreso a la mansión de su padre, viene visitarme de vez en cuando

Mi tartamudeo vuelve insistente, Hitomi-san solo palmea mi hombro y sale de la habitación para que descanse.

La cabeza me da vueltas pero logro dormir, mañana será otro día.

ooo

Después de un par de días mis molestias habían prácticamente desaparecido, Hitomi-san me había dado unas pastillas que ella misma había hecho, no pude evitar preguntar sobre sus conocimientos, ella amablemente me dijo que había aprendido muchas cosas de su madre entre ellas la medicina natural.

Asombrada vi su gran abastecimiento de pomadas y remedios para casi cualquier dolencia.

Durante la tarde me llevo aun claro algo lejano repleto de hierbas medicinales que expelían un dulce y amargo olor.

-Hinata-san como está la herida de su muñeca?-

Por un momento la mire sorprendida olvidando por completo esa herida, avergonzada baje la mirada seguro ella se imaginaria como me la hice.

-Hitomi-san...bien-

De pronto me embargo la sensación de que ella quería dar a entender que ya recuperada debería partir.

-Hitomi-san por favor permítame quedarme un poco más, no puedo volver a mi aldea-

Le suplique poniéndome de rodillas y juntando mi frente al piso, tenía un miedo inmenso de salir del lugar la sensación de que me encontrarían se hacía más latente en mi pecho.

El silencio que embargaba en campo calaba mi cuerpo en incertidumbre.

-Esta hierba es igual que tu-

Levante la mirada y la vi junto a mi a mi misma altura sonriéndome como siempre, sosteniendo en sus manos una hierba de color negra

-Con ella puedes crear un potente veneno o una cura, pero solo crece en campos abiertos donde no se ve asfixiada por otras.-

Tomo mis mejillas con tibias manos y m miro fijamente.

-Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras-

Mis ojos no pudieron retener algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

ooo

Unos días después Hitomi-san me enseñada raíces y hierbas de diferentes formas y usos, yo trataba de aprender todo lo que me enseñada.

Me alegraba que hubiera tomado confianza en mí.

A cambio yo trataba de cocinar para ella todos los platos que alguna vez quise cocinar en la mansión, lo disfrutaba mucho y me hacia feliz que Hitomi-san me dijera que le gustaba.

Pasaba mis días apaciblemente a su lado olvidando casi por completo mis preocupaciones, aprendiendo y practicando todo o que me enseñaba, inesperadamente Hitomi-san resulto ser una maestra muy estricta.

Una tarde de otoño mientras Hitomi-san y yo tomábamos un té en la sala ella tosió fuertemente soltando la taza, yo logro alcanzarla antes que se desvanezca en el suelo con una fuerte fiebre.

Vigilándola en la noche ella susurraba algunos nombres y se inquieta, me separe de ella por breves momentos para buscar agua y algunos remedios que sabía.

ooo

-Hinata-san….-escuche un llamado entre sueños y al abrir mis ojos ella me sonreía con su facies claramente cansada, pero feliz.

-No debe levantarse aun Hitomi-san la fiebre solo bajo un poco –la tomo de los hombros para acostarla y ella solo sonríe.

-No te preocupes me recupero pronto, es solo un resfriado-

Iba a contradecirle cuando saco de su manga un pequeño papel .

-Recibí este mensaje ayer, es de Eriol-san viene a verme pronto-esboza una sonrisa aun mas grande seguramente de recuerdos que invaden su mente.

-El es muy unido con usted Hitomi-san?-

-El es un joven muy atento, lo he cuidado desde niño lo considero como un hijo y aun estando ocupado con la empresa de su padre encuentra tiempo para venir a verme-

Un sentimiento cálido se siente en mi corazón al saber que existen personas que no olvidan a personas como Hitomi-san que lo atendió desde niño, es bello saber que viene a verla aun estando ocupado.

-También pone en la nota que quiere verla-

Siento que la sangre se me sube a la cabeza y empiezo a respirar con dificultad aun no se me había olvidado la propuesta que me hizo durante la fiesta del matrimonio de su hermana.

"_No le interesaría el hijo de un comerciante adinerado"_

-No este nerviosa Hinata-san el solo lo dice porque está preocupado por usted, cuando la encontró se le veía muy alterado, quería llevarla a un hospital pero está muy lejos y le pedí que me la dejara, se quedo un tiempo pero tuvo que partir, es una buena persona se muestra frio algunas veces por el aire de negocios que le enseño su padre.-

Mostré un sonrisa agradecida por tranquilizarme.

-Hitomi-san se ve tan feliz cuando habla de ellos, usted los quiere mucho y ellos a usted-

La mujer mayor suelta un suspiro mientras su frente se perla en sudor por la fiebre que regresa.

-Han hecho tanto por mi desde que era joven, el padre de Eriol-san me regalo esta casa para que viniera a practicar y experimentar con hierbas, el me salvo de morir hace tanto y aun no puedo pagar mi deuda con él.

-Hitomi-san estaba usted en peligro?-intrigada por su declaración inconscientemente tome su mano que salía de entre las sabanas invadía por un sentimiento de angustia al pensar en perder la.

-Está bien Hinata-san fue hace tanto, pero no lo olvidaría. Le gustaría oír una historia-

Asentí en silencio.

-La historia empieza con un pequeño clan ninja que era conocido por realizar asesinatos a través de venenos extraños y únicos, mortales y efectivos, este clan trabajaba para cualquiera que pagara lo suficiente, aquí entra una joven intrépida y temeraria hija menor del líder del clan que fue enviada a una misión de asesinato junto a su equipo para eliminar a un comerciante competidor del cliente que los había contratado.

El plan era sencillo, infiltrase en la casa y envenenar el alimento, en este caso la tetera con te que solía tomar el blanco, esperaban en las sombras mientras veían el movimiento de la gran casa, vieron enseguida al objetivo mientras se sentaba en el jardín junto a una pequeña que jugaba y reía a su alrededor, un hombre de familia como muchos otros antes de el, la sirvienta había dejado la charola frente a el con una taza recién servida, expectantes por realizar su trabajo todos veían la escena.

Lo que no contaban era que la pequeña arrebatándole la taza a su padre en un gesto infantil disponía a beberlo, la joven no dudo tolerar la idea de que una pequeña inocente muriera así que salió de su escondite y lanzando un piedrecilla hacia la niña logro romper la taza antes que toque sus labios, el hombre sorprendido se incorporo y poniendo en un movimiento rápido a su hija detrás de él en ademan protector, la joven al verse sorprendida por el blanco maldijo y se fue corriendo con su equipo por el bosque, ya en un lugar seguro el resto de integrantes culpándola del fallo de la misión la golpearon hasta en cansancio, le joven no pensó en disculparse en lo que creía correcto y no lo hizo, mas tarde cuando estaba en el suelo tendida en un charco de sangre la escolta del comerciante apareció capturando a todos después de una feroz pelea, el jefe de la guardia del comerciante perdono su vida casi extinta y mando a la joven a que la mansión para que examinaran sus heridas a pedido del comerciante.

Poco después ella despertaba en una habitación custodiada en frente el comerciante le ofrecía dos opciones en agradecimiento por salvar a su pequeña hija.

La primera: morir honorablemente a manos suyas

La segunda: vivir para pagar la deuda que ella tenía por perdonarle la vida.

Poco después la joven entrada al servicio del comerciante como su sirvienta más fiel y en la que el depositaria su confianza para criar a sus dos pequeños niños.

La mujer sonrio con melancolía y volteo a verme los rastros de alegría y tristeza se aglopaban en sus ojos , supuse de inmediato que ella era la mujer de la historia.

-Hitomi-san…-

-Cuando Eriol-san cumplió un año su madre murió y fue responsabilidad mia criarlo y a su hermana, me alegra tanto que ahora sean personas de bien y que hayan crecido saludablemente-

Su risa se escucho pequeña y débil.

-Descanse Hitomi-san aun tiene fiebre-

Ooo

Que tal?

Lamento la tardanza, espero les guste.

**Pryre-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Blanco**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 15**

Caminaba por los pasillos de madera rumbo a la habitación Hitomi-san con un fuerte sentimiento de bochorno y seguramente el rostro rojo.

Me detengo frente a su puerta y golpeo con cuidado, trago fuerte y ingreso al escuchar un ligero "pase" del otro lado.

-Hinata ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta preocupada al verme entrar algo agitada.

-Hitomi-san, los libros que me dio…-mis palabras se atoran en mi garganta sin saber cómo afrontar la situación.

-Si. ¿Que sucede?- me apura pero por más que busque en mi cabeza no hallo las palabras correctas.

-H-hay u-uno q-que que- sin más estiro el pequeño texto hacia ella que lo toma dudosa y lo hojea brevemente.

-Es un texto de infiltración ninja-dice simplemente aun más curiosa por mi actitud.

-P-pero hay un capitulo-me acerco a ella u señalo con un dedo la pagina que describía sintiendo mi corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-Es el capitulo que indica los métodos de seducción de las kunoichis-voltea a verme-¿te molesta?

-Es que yo n-nunca-tartamudeo avergonzada por la facilidad de las palabras de la mayor.

-Hinata-empezó sonriéndome con comprensión-debes entender que aunque seas aun una niña eres una ninja hecha y derecha y que tus habilidades debes abarcar todos los campos que podrías necesitar, tu decidirás cuando ponerlas en práctica y si quieres llegar al final para obtener tus objetivos.

Baje la cabeza avergonzada por la razón de sus palabras y consiente de las cosas que las kunoichis tendrían que saber, pero aun así me daba vergüenza y me sentía inquieta frente a las nuevas cosas que se presentaban frente a mi, recordé cuando mi sensei trato de hablarme de esto una vez y me desmaye.

-También podrías usarlos para conquistar algún chico que te guste o seducir a tu marido-sonrió, yo la mire sorprendida.

-Hi-hitomi-san!- exprese muy avergonzada por sus palabras y las imágenes que mi cerebro me mostraba aun sin quererlo de tales situaciones.

Ella reía alegre por mi reacción, pero bruscamente empezó a toser tapándose la boca con una mano.

Corrí a su lado para ayudarla, las sostuve hasta que se calmo y esbozo una trste sonrisa

-Hitomi-san está empeorando, por favor déjeme ir por un medico al pueblo-suplique con voz ahogada en angustia.

-No…no será necesario solo fue un poco de tos, ya se pasara-me miro seria-y ten en cuenta que si te ven darán parte a Konoha.

(())

Ya pasado gran parte de la tarde y Hitomi-san por esos días se mostraba mas activa y mejor. Siempre tenía algo que hacer y nunca paraba en sus actividades entre las cuales ya se había hecho costumbre ir al bosque por hierbas las cuales clasificábamos juntas.

Se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hinata, ¿Te importaría hacer la cena?-pregunto con voz divertida mientras yo asentía contenta-Hoy tendremos un invitado especial.-sus ojos se alegraron.

Imaginando la situación y al invitado que mencionaba Hitomi-san temblé un poco al rencor lo intimidante de la presencia de su protegido.

-No debería pensar en eso-agite mi cabeza-Mejor iré a preparar la cena.

Imagine de inmediato los diferentes ingredientes y condimentos que usaría como los platos que prepararía descifrando el gusto de cada uno y acomodándolo al menú.

Me esforzaría mucho para que Hitomi-san y Eriol-san se sintieran felices

(())

Ya casi anochecía y con la cena preparada me dirigí al comedor que Hitomi-san se había encargado de preparar con algunas flores y manteles.

-Se ve hermoso- exclame al entrar impactada del buen gusto de la mayor.

En eso se escucho una voz desde la entrada.

_**-Hola…Hay alguien!-**_

Me estremecí pero me dirigí a la entrada con paso algo vacilante debido a mi nerviosismo.

-B-buenas noches Eriol-san-salude al notar su figura en la entrada.

El al parecer se sorprendió por un segundo, pero luego me sonrió de forma tranquila

-Te ves bien-me sonroje-me asuste un poco la otra vez, pero me alegra ver que estés de una pieza-carcajeo un poco seguramente para aliviar el ambiente

-Me alegra verlo y…uhm…Gracias por ayudarme aquella vez-me incline con un profundo sentimiento de agradecimiento.

-Ya han pasado un par de meses no?-pregunto descalzándose y poniéndose en marcha a mi lado por el pasillo hacia el comedor.

-C-casi un año-sonreí ante el hecho y recorrí la puerta del comedor donde nos esperaba mi maestra

Ambos se abrazaron con alegría.

-Ya llegue…Madre- dijo en el abrazo Eriol-san y yo me sorprendí en ese hecho pero entendiéndolo natural en el afecto que se tenían y empecé a sonreír frente a la escena.

-Ire a traer la cena-anuncie para dejarlos solos.

En el trascurso de la noche ambos hablaron de muchas cosa en las cuales me incluían ocasionalmente. Feliz de su reencuentro me dedique a observarlo y a atenderlos a ambos hasta entrada la noche.

-Ya es hora de que descanses madre- dijo mientras se levantaba y se ofrecía a llevarla a su habitación.

-No debería decirte yo eso a ti- la mayor esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tal vez antes, pero es hora de dormir y más cuando estas delicada-dijo en un deje de reproche.

-Tu tampoco tienes que preocuparte ya estoy mejor-

Los seguí con calma por los pasillos sonriente hasta que nos despedimos de ella en la entrada de la habitación de la mayor.

-Yo también me retiro Eriol-san-le dije inclinándome hacia él y caminando hacia el jardín.

-¿Vas a dormir?-Pregunto inquieto quizá por la dirección de mis pasos.

-No, aun tengo algo que hacer –le conteste con confianza porque a lo largo del día había visto la buena persona que era y la importancia que le daba a todo lo que le importaba, empezando por la salud de su "madre" hasta los negocios de su padre.

-Es tarde, te acompañare donde vayas- camino hacia mi en un gesto que indicaba que me seguiría donde valla y pensé en negarme de inmediato-Y …¿A dónde vamos?.

Suspire también era terco debía anotarlo en las cosa que se sobre él.

(())

Ya en el claro del bosque me dedique a buscar las hierbas que traía escritas en una lista que Hitomi-san me había dado en la tarde, extrañamente al ver el papel Eriol-san dijo que me ayudaría y las busco con migo, sin necesitar ayuda encontró las correctas y las ponía en una pequeña canasta que traía conmigo.

-Eres muy hábil, aprendiste en poco tiempo-Me elogio yo solo me sonroje.

-Es que Hitomi-san enseña muy bien-respondí y sonreí al internamente en mis memorias .Luego de un tiempo eril-san empezó a hablarme de la forma en que Ruby-san se dormía en la clases que les daba amos de niños, reí mucho con el al contarle también mis experiencias.

-Es mejor volver Eriol-san- le dije al ver la canasta llena

-Puedes llamarme Eriol, porque sabes somos de la misma edad –sonrió de forma enigmática mientras yo asentía-Y algo mas- gire a verle-no me has respondido.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas mirando fijamente viendo mi confusión.

-No le interesaría el hijo de un comerciante adinerado- repitió la frase que había dicho hacia mucho y que yo casi olvido , empecé a temblar.

-Tal vez si hago esto le ayude-tomo entre sus manos mi rostro y acerco sus labios a los míos –tal vez - repitió en un susurro.

Donde había escuchado esa palabra antes y porque esta escena se me hacia familiar.

Entrecerré la vista viendo como se acercaba y como sus labios estaban separados de los míos por un suspiro.

-Ah…Sasuke-mi boca reacciono antes que mi mente se diera cuenta. Note que Eriol se alejaba de mí con gesto resignado, quise explicarme pero no logre articular palabra frente a la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Tienes a alguien en tu corazón?- pregunto ocultando su rostro de mi.

-Yo…bueno Sasuke-kun…el….bueno-mi garganta se seco y mire al piso mientras los recuerdos se aglopaban en mi cabeza y la calentaban-El me ayudo.

-A salir de tu aldea ¿no?-me sorprendí-No te preocupes que lo sepa, pero en ese caso si algún día lo veo se lo agradeceré-le mire confusa –Porque si él no te hubiera ayudado no estaría aquí contigo-sonrió mientras yo me sonrojaba-Volvamos.

Al día siguiente el desayuno paso rápidamente entre pequeñas historia de mi vida ninja y algunas de Eriol y Hitomi-san que se veía mejor con la visita de su hijo.

-Ah…Yo me retiro a veces en las mañanas me pesan los años-dijo Hitomi-san mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía pesadamente a la salida del comedor con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Como esta?-pregunto en cuanto ella salió supe de inmediato que se preocupaba por su salud

-Está mejorando…pero algunas veces recae-conté con tristeza mientras veía la taza frente a mi enfriarse.

-Ella es fuerte-esbozo una sonrisa triste-A estado enferma por años y ella solo sonríe y se aleja de todos en cuanto se cree empeorar-

-Eriol…se que ella estará bien –le dije para tranquilizarlo-tu lo dijiste ella es fuerte.

-Si lo sé- me miro-Gracias por cuidar de ella.

-Que!...yo no…ella me cuida a mi, me dejo quedarme…-su risa queda me interrumpió.

-De todas formas gracias por estar aquí-

(())

Acompañamos a Eriol a la puerta cuando se marchaba extrañada de que no había ningún carruaje o vehículo que lo transportara.

-Eriol-kun te iras ¿Caminando?

-La verdad solo hasta el pueblo-volteo a besar la mejilla de su madre a modo de despedida y se acerco a mi besando la mia –Volveré pronto- salió por la puerta

Yo inmóvil miraba la puerta cerrada hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Es un chico cariñoso- decía mientras se adentraba en la casa.

Al par de semanas las visitas de Eriol-kun se volvieron continuas y le agradecía por eso por que cuando estaba cerca Hitomi-san mejoraba y se sentía feliz. También se había hecho costumbre que me acompañara por hierbas y raíces al claro del bosque donde charlábamos y nos conocíamos mas volviéndonos buenos amigos.

-Hinata ¿Es esta?-pregunto al ver el extraño utensilio

-Si es esa, ahora podrías agitar el liquido del envase por favor-indique mientras ponis algunas hierbas en los estantes de la cocina con sus respectivas etiquetas.

-No sabía que podías hacer pomadas aparte de las que mi madre te enseño-

-Yo solía hacerlas para los entrenamientos con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun- mi voz se torció al final mostrando mi inquietud y extrañes afrenta la los miembros de mi equipo-Me pregunto cómo estarán.

-Seguramente bien-respondió Eriol –Kiba debe de estar entrenando muy duro con Akamaru y Shino debe ser igual de misterioso que siempre-sonreí inconsciente en esos momentos siempre estaba el para levantarme el ánimo.

Empecé a reírme con buena gana pero el sonido de cristal roto nos alerto, nos dirigimos con rapidez al comedor donde estaba Hitomi-san esperando la cena, ella estaba tendida en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

Eriol como yo corrimos en su ayuda llevándola a su habitación para que descanse, yo trataba de que su fiebre ceda con algunos remedios que sabía sin éxito, e ello me salían las lagrimas de frustración.

-Eriol-kun yo iré al pueblo por un medico por favor cuídela mientras vuelvo-informe decidida.

-No puedes, el pueblo más cercano esta a un día de camino y tendrías que pasar por un bosque en el es difícil guiarse- la información me impacto no sabia de esos datos, pero ya lo había decidido. Me levante del lecho de Hitomi-san y me dirigí a la puerta con decisión, no importa cuanto tarde o las cosas que tuviera que enfrentar esa mujer tenía que vivir.

Estaba pos salir por la puerta cuan do la débil voz de mujer me detuvo

-Hinata…no-

Su voz agitada y sin aliento me hizo voltear de inmediato y acercarme a su lado

-Por favor Hitomi-san…-mi voz se ahogaba en el llanto que retenía en mi garganta.

-No debes ir…el daño que yo tengo es irreparable..-tosió un poco y inhalo con fuerza para captar aire a sus pulmones.

Hipaba mientras mis lagrimas recorran mis mejillas mis manos sujetaban las de mi maestra, mi vista nublada solo me permitía ver rastros de la habitación nublad y las manos de Eriol acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su madre con profundo afecto.

-Toda…mi vida me he dedicado a desarrollar sustancias venenosas y curativas…he logrado muchas cosas y fracasado en otras por largo tiempo, he usado mi propio cuerpo para probarlos… con el tiempo mi cuerpo se debilito y empecé a enfermar…no me arrepiento logre salvar a mucha gente gracias a ello-me miro con un aleve sonrisa- tu harás lo mismo si estudias los textos que te di…-

-No!...no quiero leer quiero que usted esté allí para enseñarme y regañarme si me equivoco. No quiero aprender si usted no está!- grite con profundo miedo ante sus palabras, ya había pasado eso antes y aun era doloroso, mi madre se había despedido de mi, pero aun así eso no aminoro mi dolor al momento de su muerte, no quería volver a sentir lo mismo, no quería perder a otra persona igual de importante para mi como mi madre, mi maestra, mi salvadora, no lo permitiría.

-no seas caprichosa, se que aprenderás protegerás a las personas que te necesiten con tus habilidades …-apretó mis manos con todas sus fuerzas-ahora déjame ir…y se feliz.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con lentitud mientras yo agitaba sus manos en busca de repuesta, gritaba su nombre y la zarandeaba, pero era inútil, sus pupilas ahora carentes de brillo y vida miraban a la nada mientras su piel clara se enfriaba con rapidez y palidecía.

Grite su nombre con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella no respondió.

Con la garganta dolía sentí que me tomaban de los hombros y me giraban, unos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo mientras mi cabeza se inclinada en busca de apoyo por la falta de fuerza que sentía para mantenerla firme, lloraba y gemía frente al lado del cuerpo inerte de mi maestra .

Poco después todo oscureció para mi.

(())

**Pryre-chan**


End file.
